Smash Into You
by glrob
Summary: Rainey Black has to spend the summer in La Push taking care of her uncle. When she's reunited with the boys who used to terrorize her as a child, will love be enough to for her to forgive the past and deal with the surprises that await her? EmbryXOC.
1. Chapter 1

_POW!_

The shot of the starter's gun hung in the air, but that was all I could hear. I took off from my spot in the third lane and left everything else behind me at the starting line. For the first time in a while I wasn't worried about finals, or what I thought was going to happen to me and my best friend Katie after graduation next week. I didn't worry about not getting accepted to my first choice school, or how I bombed the ACT's because I stayed up all night before studying and then fell asleep during the math portion.

All I could hear was the thump thump of my feet landing against the track, all I could see was those white lines guiding me. All I could fell was the blood rushing in my veins and the thud-thud of my heartbeat. I couldn't tell you where the other runners were, just that they weren't in front of me. And as I crossed the finish line, my little moment of solitude was gone, only to be replaced by cheers from the stands and all of my worries flooding back to me. It was going to be a long summer.

"Great Job, Black. You beat your own record by a half second." Coach Matthews said as she patted me on the back and handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks" I managed to get out in between sips of the water and taking in deep breaths to try to regulate my breathing again.

I still had two more events to compete in so I made my way over to the benches and took a seat. I looked in the stands and saw my parents and Katie smiling and waving. Katie had made a big sign with my name on it and the number 1. I grinned and waved back.

I finished first in both of my events and led our team to win the championships. I got a trophy and a ribbon, along with many pats on the back and congratulations from my teammates, coach and family.

My parents had taken me out to dinner to celebrate not only winning the title, but graduating soon as well.

"Honey, we're so proud of you." My dad told me after we had finished ordering. "I was just talking to your Uncle Billy the other day and he said to let you know how much he missed you and that he was sorry he couldn't be here to see you graduate."

"That's alright. I mean it's hard enough for him to get around the rez, I didn't expect him to come all the way out here just to see me graduate. How is he anyway?" I asked.

I hadn't seen my uncle in almost 6 years. We lived in La Push until I was 12, but then my dad got a better job in Chicago, and we had to move. I was fine with it actually. My douche cousin and his douche friends treated me like crap. They always picked on me for whatever reason they felt like at the time. Usually my name, or my glasses, or the fact that I was a tomboy-but still a girl with cooties- and was trying to be cool and "act like them". So when my parents told me we were moving, I was relieved.

"He's not doing to great, baby. Jake ran away a couple of weeks ago, and he's in that house all by himself. He's got to order out all the time because he can't really get around to cook for himself, and I'm sure the place is a mess. Sue Clearwater brings him meals a few times a week but it's just not the same." Dad said. He was really close to his brother and I knew it bothered him that Jake had just ran off.

"I wish there was something we could do" I said as I took a bite of my burger. I didn't have to worry about training for a while, so I rewarded myself with a burger. I was tired of salads.

"Well, actually, there might be something you can do." My mom said from her seat across the booth.

"Me? What can _I_ do?" I asked warily. My mom had that look in her eyes that meant she was planning something. And it usually wasn't a good something.

"Well, summer break is coming up soon. It might be good for you to get out and have some time off before you start college in the fall. Maybe you could drive up to La Push and keep an eye on your uncle. He needs someone to cook for him, it could be good practice for you." My mother was sneaky. Wiggling in my love of cooking, and the fact that I was going to culinary school next fall.

"Oh come on, I'm not going to La Push. No way."

"I think it's a great idea. Billy's really missed you and I know you missed him too. It will be a good experience for you to get out of town for a while. Katie is leaving for UCLA in a few weeks anyway. You would be bored here all summer without anyone to hang out with besides dear old mom and dad." My dad said, as if that settled things. To him and my mom, it did.

Before I could protest any further my dad had his cell phone out and was already calling Uncle Billy to tell him the "great news". I didn't really think that reminding them that I would be 18 in a month and could make my own decisions was really going to help at this point.

"Look, honey. I know you don't want to go, but I'll make a deal with you. Spend the summer in La Push, and your father and I will pay for culinary school." My mom said. I snapped my head up and gawked at her.

"But you said you guys didn't have the money."

"We wanted you to work your way through college like we had to. To teach you some responsibility. But you going to La Push and taking care of your Uncle is going to take a lot of responsibility, and if you can pull it off, then we'll keep our end of the bargain." Wow ok. What was three months when it meant no student loans to pay back for the rest of my life.

"Alright, deal." I said as I shook my mother's hand, and then burst into laughter at our seriousness. We were always goofing around together. Next to Katie, she was my best friend.

"Ok, Billy's thrilled that you're coming to visit. He said he would get Jake's room cleaned up for you so you won't have to sleep on the couch." My dad said as he put his phone back in his pocket. I forgot that Uncle Billy's house only had two bedrooms.

Just then the waitress came back with our check and we got up to leave.

"I'm spending the night at Katie's. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said as I hugged them both goodbye.

************************

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Katie cried once I got to her house and told her the news.

"My parents kind of tricked me into it. I mean I go there for the summer, and then my school is paid for. Who wouldn't go? And what difference does it make, you're leaving the day after graduation to get settled in California." I didn't want to fight about this. She was being unreasonable.

"But still. I didn't feel so bad knowing that if I screwed up I could come back home and still have my best friend. You're going to go up to La Push and make all new friends and forget all about me." She whined.

"Ok seriously, what are you smoking? First of all, I'm only going up there for three months, It's not like my whole entire life is going to change. And second, no one could ever replace you, so just get used to the fact that you're stuck with me until we're old and wrinkly." I said, laughing at the face that she was making at me.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie or something." She said as she hopped off her bed and led me into the living room. She put in _Pretty Woman_, of course. Every time we had a sleepover that was always put on at some point during the night.

After the movie, and eating about every kind of snack that she had in the house, we made our way back up to her room.

"Let me do your toenails." She said as she grabbed a bottle of pink nail polish and plopped herself on the bed next to me. She took off my socks before I had time to answer her and started working on my feet.

"You're so weird." I told her.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have me any other way." She muttered, not looking up from the toe she was currently painting.

"so you think your car is going to make it all the way to Washington?" She asked as she dipped the brush into the bottle to get more paint.

"Yeah, I think she's got enough in her to make it there and back. I take care of my baby." My blue Taurus may not be much to look at, but my Dad and I made sure that we did all of the routine maintenance needed to keep it running like a champ.

"Well, I'm really going to miss you." She said, I think I saw her fighting back tears, but I wasn't sure. Leave it to Katie to start crying already.

"I'm gonna miss you too Kate."

******************

"Lorraine Marie Black"

I stood up from my chair on the gym floor and made my way across the stage. Principle Higgins handed me my diploma and shook my hand. I flipped the tassel on my hat to the other side and smiled to myself. I did it!

The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur, and before I knew it we were all throwing our caps into the air and cheering. I looked around for my parents and saw them making their way through the crowd to me.

"Oh Rainey we're so proud of you!" My Mom said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Great Job, Baby."

"Thanks." I told them. Katie eventually wandered over and we posed for pictures while both of our parents snapped away.

"I'll be by later tonight." Katie told me as she was being pulled away by her parents. She was leaving for California in the morning, and we were saying our goodbyes tonight.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you home." My dad said as he slung an arm over my shoulder and led me out of the gym.

Once we got home I started packing up for La Push. There was no reason for me to stay around here anymore, so I was leaving in a few days. I got my big suitcase out of the attic and started piling all of my clothes into it, making sure to pack the heavier things. If there was one thing I remembered about La Push it was that it rained ALL THE TIME. You needed good think clothes if you didn't want to get soaked to the bone every time you stepped out of your front door.

In my smaller bag I packed my personal things. A few pictures of my parents and Katie, my stuffed bear, Teddy. My favorite books and a few cd's for the car ride. And of course my toiletries and what little jewelry I owned.

I was going to miss it here. Unlike La Push, I actually liked it in Chicago. When we moved I became a new person. I traded in my glasses for contacts, and started to dress a little more girly, even though I was still a tomboy. I turned my love of running into something useful and ended up making Captain of the girls track team by my junior year.

I didn't have many friends besides Katie, but that was ok with me. I saw it more as quality over quantity. Katie was the first girl I met when I moved here, and she was the nicest person I knew. She didn't make fun of me because of my name, or the fact that I was afraid of snakes. She didn't laugh at the scabs on my knees or the fact that I preferred to climb trees instead of playing barbies. She told me that Jake and his friends were losers and that I needed to forget about everything they had ever said to me and move on. So that's what I did. Needless to say I was a little nervous about going back and possibly running into them.

I heard the doorbell ring and Katie's footsteps running up the stairs to my room. She pounded on the door and I opened it for her, about to ask why she didn't just let herself in when she practically fell into my room carrying a huge box.

"What is all that?" I asked as she put it on the floor and collapsed onto my bed.

"That, Is your going away present." She gasped in between breaths. She wasn't used to physical exercise. When I was training her idea of helping was following me in her car and yelling at me with a megaphone. Yeah, that didn't last long.

I went over to the box and opened it. The first thing I pulled out was a grocery bag full of our favorite snacks. I held it up to her with a questioning look.

"For the road." She stated.

The next thing out of the box was a set of those fuzzy dice people hang from their rearview mirrors.

"For the car." She told me and I tried not to laugh at the hideousness of them.

But the thing that shocked me the most was a baseball bat.

"And this is for...."

"For the assholes in La Push. I won't be there to kick their butts but at least I can arm you so that you can do it yourself." She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Sometimes I wondered about her.

"OK...Thanks." I said, putting the stuff back in the box. I went over to my desk and picked up the box that I wrapped earlier.

"Here" I said as i shoved the box into her lap.

"What's this?" She asked. As if she didn't know.

"That's YOUR going away present." She opened the box and pulled out its contents. It wasn't much, just some organizational stuff for her dorm room.

"Thanks, this is great!" She said. I knew she would never use it, but it couldn't help to try. Katie was a pack rat. I had been trying to get her to clean her room for the last six years. I'm still waiting for it to happen.

A car horn honked outside and Katie sighed.

"Well I guess this is it." She told me. We were both doing our best not to cry and we were both failing miserably.

"Yeah I guess. Let me know as soon as you leave and as soon as you get there ok?" I said as the tears started to fall and I pulled her into a hug.

"Same here. Don't let those boys scare you. They probably won't even remember it so don't worry about it. And if they do, you've got the bat." She said as she turned to head out of my room. I walked her out to the door and waved at her when she got in the car. I didn't know when the next time I would see her was, but I knew that whenever that time did come, things were going to be a lot different.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N) I'm back! I'm really excited about this story and I hope that you all like it. I know it's not the sequel to WHO I AM like you all hoped for, but this story wouldn't leave me alone so I had to get it written first. Please review and let me know how you like it so far, or if you don't like it too.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was driving down I-90 somewhere in the middle of nowhere Montana, with Rascal Flatts' _Life is A Highway_ blasting on the radio. I had my bat and snacks on the passenger seat in case some crazy hitch hikers tried to bum a ride off me.

I couldn't tell you how many dead animals I saw sitting on the side of the road. I mean seriously where did our tax dollars go? Weren't there people around who were paid to pick up the dead deer and raccoons on the side of the road? I mean I just passed a moose. Or maybe it was a horse. Either way it was damn big.

I had taken my shoes off in Iowa. I was going to be in this car for a long time. I might as well make myself comfortable. I mean yeah, it's illegal. But what's the cop going to do? Pull me over to make sure my shoes were on properly? Yeah, doubtful.

It had been sunny and clear the whole trip, giving me the classical road trip feeling, and I took it as a sign that everything was going to be ok once I made it to La Push. The only thing that was bothering me at the moment was the fact that some loser in a green pickup had been tailgating me for the last three miles. So I did what every good driver would do. I slammed on the breaks.

This however, didn't make the green truck guy happy, because instead of slowing around he came up beside me and started yelling at me out of his window.

"What the hell did you do that for? What the fuck is your problem lady? Learn how to drive or get off the damn road!" He shouted at me. Oh no. Whatever is a poor defenseless girl like me going to do about it?

"Shut the hell up and get off my ass you moron! You've been following me like that for the last three miles jackass, that's how accidents happen! What, Are you stupid?" I yelled right back. And for good measure I picked up my bat and waved it at him. Ha! Yeah. Take that!

He flipped me the bird and drove off. Real mature, dude. But at least I won.

I eventually pulled over for the night and got a room at a motel. I think I was in Idaho, but I'm not really too sure. The motel was dirty and was definitely a place they rented rooms at by the hour, but it was cheap and I didn't have a lot of money on me, so that's what I got.

I took a shower and dressed in as many clothes as I could find. I didn't want my bear skin touching anything in this room if I could help it. God knows what I would find if I took a black light to it. Gross.

I picked up my phone and dialed my house.

"Hello?" My mom answered.

"Hey Mom, it's me." Like anyone else would be calling her mom.

"Rainey how's the trip. Don't tell me you made it all the way there by now. Did you stop for the night?"

"Yeah, I'm somewhere in Idaho, I got a room. How's dad?"

"oh your father is just fine." I heard him yelling something at her from the other end of the line.

"He wants to know how the car is holding up."

"The car's great. I the oil change really helped it. Well I just wanted to check in and let you know how I was doing. I'll call you guys when I get there tomorrow ok?"

"Sure baby, I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." I shut the phone and got into bed. I must have been exhausted because the next thing I knew the sun was shining through the windows.

I got up and changed my clothes, and packed the few things that I had taken out of my bag, and hopped into my car.

As soon as I crossed the Washington border it started to rain. And It rained hard. I was a nervous wreck. The roads were slick and I had to pull over to the side a couple of times when the rain got too think to see through. I prayed all the way to La Push and sighed in relief when I finally made it.

I sat in my car outside of Uncle Billy's house and tried to calm my nerves before I went inside. I looked out to the little faded red house, and smiled as the memories came back to me.

I remembered sitting on the porch and drinking lemonade with my mom. I remember running around with my cousins Rachel and Rebecca, trying to get them to go down to the beach with me. But I also remembered Jake, and his stupid friends. I unintentionally picked up my bat and held it in my lap, as if one of them were going to come out of the house and start their torture all over again.

I almost crapped my pants when the front door opened just as I thought that, but then I laughed at myself when Billy rolled himself onto the front porch. I climbed out of the car and ran up to the porch and threw my arms around his neck.

"Hey Uncle Billy!"

"Lorraine, Its so good to see you. You've grown up! I remember when you were this tall." He said as he held his arm up to his side.

"Come on inside out of the rain. We'll get your bags out later." I followed him into the tiny house and smiled to myself. Besides being in need of a really good cleaning, it was still just as I remembered it.

"How was the drive?" He asked me from the kitchen. I could hear him banging around in the cabinets for something.

"Good till I got to Washington, then someone turned the rain on." I laughed to myself. I thought it was funny. I guess he didn't get it.

"Well I'm glad you didn't get into an accident or something else. Your parents have been calling non-stop all day. You were expected to be here a few hours ago. I told them it was raining and that probably slowed you down, but you should still give them a call and let them know you made it alright." Billy told me as he handed me what looked like a cup of coffee. I took a sip and did my best not to gag. Yeah, if he couldn't even make a decent pot of coffee there was no way I was letting him do any cooking while I was here.

"You're right. I'll be right back. Thanks for the coffee." I said as I set the mug on the table. I had no intention of finishing it. I would dump it down the sink later.

After a quick call to my parents to let them know I arrived in one piece, I ran outside back to my car to get my bags out of the trunk. I had to make three trips and by the time I was done I was soaked to the bone.

"You look like a drowned rat." Uncle Billy said, laughing at me.

"Thanks. Haven't you heard drowned rat is the latest fashion?" I teased right back.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said as I started to drag my bags to the back of the house where I knew the bathroom and Jakes room were. I pushed open the door to the bedroom that would be mine for the next three months and had to fight the urge to gag. What was this boy's problem? Did he not own a stick of deodorant? I flew to the window and thrust it open, not caring if the rain got in. I fished some of my body spray out of my bag and started spritzing it all around the room. Gah, I didn't think anything could smell as bad as that room did.

I got some yoga pants and a tee-shirt out of my bag and headed for the shower, making sure I left the door open to help air the room out a little.

Once I was in the shower I finally felt myself starting to relax. The hot water was soothing all of the knots in my shoulders out, and I was getting rid of the stiff feeling that I had from sitting in the car for so long.

I got out and got dressed. I wiped my hand along the mirror, getting rid of the fog that was on it from the steam, and gave myself a good long look in the mirror. I had changed so much since the last time I had been in this house. My hair was no longer the frizzy mess of curls that I had been born with, but somehow it had found its own way of smoothing out and not it hung in soft little ringlets down my back. It was black, just like my parents and every other Quileute. I had the same brown, almond shaped eyes and the same dark copper skin. except I had gotten rid of my glasses and opted for contacts. I had grown a lot taller too, and because of my running I was in pretty good shape, especially my legs. They were long and toned and they were my favorite feature. I think that they were really sexy.

My stomach started growling and I realized that I hadn't eaten anything since I left the motel. I got out of the bathroom and went to put my things back into Jakes room. It still smelled bad so I sprayed some more perfume. I made a mental note to get some scented candles the next time I was at a store.

I made my way past Uncle Billy who was sitting in the living room watching some baseball game.

"You hungry, Uncle Billy?" I called from the kitchen. I opened the fridge to find it completely empty aside from a can of olives and a carton of spoiled milk. Yeah I was definitely going to have to go grocery shopping tomorrow.

"Afraid there's not much in there." I jumped up, how in the world could someone in a wheelchair sneak up behind you without you hearing anything. He chuckled at me.

"We can call in a pizza or two if you want. That's about all we can do tonight. I'll give you some money to go to the store tomorrow and you can get whatever you want to fix for us." He said as he made his way over to the phone to call in the pizza.

"Tom? Yeah it's Billy, Hey listen I need one of the usual's ok?" I didn't know what a usual was, or who Tom was, but what I did know was that Uncle Billy had been eating out way too much if he knew the people by their voices.

"Pizza's on its way, kiddo. Wanna watch the game with me while we wait?" He asked as he started to roll his way back into the living room.

I followed and sat next to him in the recliner. It smelled like home. Like pipe tobacco and pine trees. I sighed and squished myself into it deeper.

"Happy to be home?" Uncle Billy asked, smiling at me as he saw me practically inhaling the chair.

"Yeah, it's nice to be back." I told him. I saw him glance up to something on the wall and I followed his gaze until it landed on a picture of me and all three of Billy's kids.

"You miss them a lot don't you?" It was a stupid question to ask. I already knew the answer.

"Everyday, I understand the girls not being able to come back, what with school and husbands and all. But Jake, He's got some things he needs to work out on his own, I guess. I just wish he'd come back soon." He looked like he was about to get choked up, so I changed the subject.

"The Mariner's are having a good year huh?" I said, I didn't really know anything about them, but I heard the sportscaster say something about it on the TV a few minutes ago.

Uncle Billy went into detail about how the pitchers needed to be stronger towards the end of the game, and how the new pinch hitter was really a life saver. We sat there in the living room talking about baseball until the pizza came, and then we talked about the pizza while we ate it. Uncle Billy was never hard to get along with. He could make conversation about anything.

Once the pizza was eaten and I cleaned everything up I told Uncle Billy goodnight and made my way into the bedroom, which thankfully had aired out enough so that I could stand to be in it for more than two seconds without the need to puke.

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a wolf howl outside. I mean it sounded like it was right outside my window. I jumped out of the bed and nearly tripped over my bags as I ran out into the living room.

"Did you hear that? What was that? Since when are they're wolves in La Push? That thing sounded like it was right outside of the house?!" I yelled panicked.

"Calm down, Lorraine. It was just a wolf. We've had them in La Push for a while now, they won't bother you, trust me. You're perfectly safe here. Now just go on to bed. There's nothing to worry about." Uncle Billy said from his spot in front of the tv. It almost looked as if he was smiling. What was that about?

I slowly walked back into Jakes room. I didn't really want to go in there by myself. What if one of those wolves hopped into the house through his window? Would it eat me the second I stepped back in there?

I pushed the door open with my foot and jumped back. "OK you can do this, stop being stupid." I told myself. I peered in the doorway and saw that there were no wolves in there waiting to eat me. I moved over to the window and shut it, and then locked it just to be sure. I knew wolves couldn't open windows, but I wasn't taking any chances. I heard another howl ring out and tried not to squeal. I grabbed my bat off of the floor and crawled into bed. Yeah I was going to sleep with my bat. I made another note to thank Katie if I lived through the night.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I'm so glad you all like it so far! Let me know what you think about this chapter!**

**I own nothing recognizable. Just Rainey. That's It.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. 11 AM. Great, I hadn't slept that long in forever. It must be the La Push air or something.

I groaned and rolled myself out of bed and over to my suitcase. I pulled out a pair of capri pants, and a plain black t-shirt. I threw on some flip flops and went out into the living room. It looked like Uncle Billy had leftover pizza for breakfast, because he left the box out on the table.

"Morning, Uncle Billy." I said as I groggily hugged him.

"Morning Sweet Pea. Sleep well?"

"Too well. I haven't slept past 5:30 in years." I had always gotten up early to run. It was a habit.

"Anything in particular you want from the store?" I asked as I made my way into the kitchen to see what little supplies we already had. I looked around for something to clean with and only found a ratty old mop and broom. Definitely needed some cleaning stuff too.

"No, just whatever you find is alright with me. I left some money on the table to cover the bill. I think I'll head over to the Clearwater's for a little bit while you're out. Sue's been having a hard time since Harry died." Billy said as he started to wheel himself out the front door. The Clearwater's lived just down the road. It was probably one of the only places on the rez that he could get to by himself.

I just nodded and followed him out the door and headed to my car. I watched him wheel himself down the street as I pulled out behind him, giving him a final wave before I turned down the road and made my way to Forks. The store in La Push wouldn't have everything I needed to get, so I just decided to go to the Thriftway instead.

Once I got to the store I pulled into a spot next to a familiar red pickup truck. It looked like the old truck Uncle Billy used to have, but I guess it was probably just a coincidence.

I got myself a cart and made my way into the store, I headed to the produce section first, to get the things I would need to make dinner tonight. I had decided to make Uncle Billy's favorite stuffed peppers and some steaks. I picked up four ripe green peppers and some tomatoes, and then headed to the butcher's aisle. I didn't buy pre-packaged meat when I had a choice. Cuts that you picked out yourself were always better. I got us three prime t-bone steaks, and some hamburger meat for later in the week, along with some chicken and pork chops.

I was sure Uncle Billy didn't have any spices in the house, so that was my next stop. I picked up some chili pepper and other basic spices, along with some marinade for the steaks.

Once I had all of the specific things I needed to get, I ended up just walking around the store picking up the basic things that everyone used. Milk, eggs, cereal, paper towels. I got some cleaning stuff too, but kept them in the baby seat. I didn't want anything to contaminate the food. I was paranoid like that.

I was in the frozen food section, getting something out of the freezer when I heard someone calling my name.

"Rainey? Is that you?" I turned around to see a short girl with brown hair and even browner eyes staring at me expectantly.

"Umm yeah, who are you?" I didn't mean for it to sound rude, but it did anyway. I smiled at her sheepishly but she didn't seem to mind.

"Bella. Bella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter. My dad's good friends with Billy." Oh yeah. Now I remembered her.

"Yeah, you would come over and play when all of our dads would go fishing. I remember now. How've you been?" It was nice to see her again. She was always really nice to me.

"I'm good. So how long are you in town for?"

"Just the summer. I'm taking care of Billy while Jake's gone." When I mentioned Jake she winced, but I figured it was something else.

"Hello." I turned my head towards the voice and was shocked to see the most beautiful man I had ever seen walk up to Bella and I.

"Rainey this is my fiancée Edward Cullen. Edward this is Jake's cousin Rainey." Bella introduced us. I felt like an ass for having the hots for her fiancée.

Edward laughed under his breath and extended his hand for me to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you Rainey." Gah, his hands were cold. He must have just gotten something out of the freezer. He could have warned me at least.

"You too. You might want to put some gloves on or something. You're freezing." I laughed. I don't know why I was feeling so awkward around him, but I was kind of not liking it at all.

"Well we better go. My sister is waiting for Bella. Wedding plans to make and all." He said. It was like he could read my mind or something, and gave me the perfect out.

"It was nice seeing you again Bella. You should head out to Billy's sometime and see me. It would be cool to catch up." I told her.

"Sure that'd be great! I haven't been to La Push in a long time. It'd be nice to see everyone again." She smiled at me and it looked like Edward wanted to say something, but didn't want to cause a scene. Did he have something against her coming to the rez?

With one last wave she headed off to the checkout lanes, and I continues shopping for everything I needed.

I got back to the house about an hour later, and started carrying bags into the house and putting everything away. Thank God it wasn't raining at that particular moment or else I would have gotten soaked. I decided that the most important thing would be to start cleaning the place up a little bit. I went into the bedroom and put my hair into two braided pig tails, and then put a smiley face bandana around my head to keep my bangs from falling into my face. I looked pretty cute.

After finding a radio and turning on some music, I started with the basic cleaning method. Anything that was not used recently got thrown out. I made sure to keep any papers that looked like they could be important, and tossed everything else. I must have gone through about three garbage bags before the place looked at least livable again.

I got out the heavy artillery next. I scrubbed down the countertops and sink in the kitchen and did the same in the bathroom. Then I moved onto the floors, mopping the linoleum and vacuuming the carpet. The house was losing its "boy stink" and was actually turning out quite nice.

I didn't even notice Uncle Billy come back in until he wheeled himself right in front of me.

"Place looks great Lorraine. I haven't seen it this clean since Sarah was alive." He said, looking a little sad at the mention of his wife.

"Just takes a little elbow grease." I said. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 5.

"Hungry? I got stuff to make dinner." I said as I put the rag in my hand down in the bucket of soap I had.

"Starving. What are we having?"

"Steaks and stuffed peppers." I said as I washed my hands and got the ingredients out of the fridge.

"Sounds great, call me when it's ready." He said as he went to go watch whatever game he could find. Typical Uncle Billy.

I switched the radio station to something more mellow, and started cooking.

I put the steaks and peppers into the oven and it wasn't long until the whole house smelled delicious. I was pulling them out of the oven when the front door flew open and four giant men came barreling in.

"What smells so good Billy? You get yourself a fine hot lady who can cook for you?"

"I'm starving."

"Where's the food. And who cooked it? Cause God knows you can't make toast Billy."

I didn't recognize any of the voices and turned around when I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. I almost threw up. There, standing in Billy's kitchen were none other than Quil and Embry. two out of the three people that I wanted to avoid the most in La Push.

But once I took a second glance at them everything changed. More importantly they had changed. They were huge! Both of them had to be at least 6'7, and about 300 pounds. They looked like they were all muscle. Quil was looking at me like he was trying to figure out who I was and what I was doing here, while Embry...

Well I don't know what was wrong with Embry. He was just sort of staring at me with this odd expression on his face. He looked like someone had just ran over his dog, and then popped a genie out of a bottle and wished it back alive again. His mouth was hanging open and it looked like he was about to start drooling. Quil must have noticed this because he reached up and pushed Embry's jaw shut, making Embry snap out of whatever trance he was in.

"I..uh...Hi...ummm..." He sputtered.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I spat back. I remembered exactly how they used to treat me, and just because he had grown up into a very sexy man, and I wanted to do things with him that would make fish blush, did not mean I had to be nice to him.

"To spend the rest of my life with you." He whispered.

What the??

______________________________________________________________________________  
**(A/N): Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Happy Mother's Day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Embrys POV**

_"When do you think he'll come back? We haven't heard from him in over two weeks. Sam says he's gotten too far out of range."_ Quil asked as we ran patrol, again.

Even though we took care of the redhead and her army last month, Sam's still got us doing extra patrols just in case something shows up.

_" I don't know man, soon I hope." _

_"Billy told my mom that the Cullens send them a wedding invitation."_ Seth piped up from behind me.

"_Jake's gonna shit a brick when he finds out about that."_ Paul said, laughing. He thought Jake was being a pussy about all of this and that he needed to just suck it up and be a man.

The truth was that i didn't really care why he left. I mean, yeah, I understood. I mean I had seen him with Bella and he was really happy when she was around. He had always been a happy guy, but it was magnified when she was around. And then when she decided to go back to the leech, Jake just couldn't take it. And I couldn't really blame him for it either. I would probably do the same thing if that happened to me. I just missed my friend.

_"Aww. Embry misses his friend." _

_"Shut up Paul, you miss him too."_

"_Everyone misses him. He's our brother and when he hurts, we all hurt."_ Sam added. He just got on patrol with Jared and the two newbie's Collin and Brady, ending our shift for the night.

_"Come on let's go get something to eat. I'm starving" _ Quil said as we made our way out of the forest. Once we got close enough that we could see the town we phased back and pulled on our sweats.

"So where do you wanna go?" Seth asked, coming to stand on my right side.

"Emily knows we're coming off patrol, maybe she's got something cooking." Emily was the best cook around. And she would know that shifts were changing, so there would probably be food around her place. She was like a mom to us.

We started walking towards Emily and Sam's house, taking our time. Just because we were werewolves and practically invincible, didn't mean we didn't get wiped out after a while. I hadn't been sleeping well lately, and it was starting to take its toll.

We were walking past Jake's house when the wind shifted and my nose was assaulted with the most mouth watering aroma I had ever smelled.

"Whoa, smell that? I don't know about you all but I'm eatin at Billy's tonight." Paul piped up, picking up his pace and setting off towards Billy's front door. We all followed our noses and rumbling stomachs.

"What smells so good Billy? You get yourself a fine hot lady who can cook for you?" Paul said as he flung the front door open and walked in without knocking.

"I'm starving." Was all Quil got out before he was on his way to the kitchen.

"Where's the food. And who cooked it? Cause God knows you can't make toast Billy." I heard Seth announce as I followed Quil into the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks.

Not only did Billy find himself a fine hot lady to cook for him, but he had an angel standing in his kitchen. I felt my mouth drop open but I had lost all control of my body and mind. It belonged to her now. She was my goddess and I wanted nothing more than to worship her for as long as she would let me. Everything in the world was right when she was around and I never wanted to stop looking at her. Her beautiful eyes and full lips. Her tiny little nose that I just wanted to plant a kiss on. Her ears that were just as little, but still proportionate to her. She had her hair done in pigtails and had a bandana around her head. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen in my life. She had on capris and from what I could see of her legs, they looked like they went on for miles.

I felt Quil push my mouth closed and realized that I hadn't said anything to my angel yet, and I tried to get my mouth and brain to work together and say something super romantic that would sweep her off her feet and then she would jump into my waiting arms and I would drive off into the sunset with her, but all I managed to croak out was

"I..uh...Hi...umm..." Yeah, real smooth idiot.

She looked between Quil and I and narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I ignored the anger in her voice for the moment. I would find out what was bothering her later and fix it until she was happy again. Right now I had to answer her.

"To spend the rest of my life with you." I said, barely at a whisper.

"Excuse me?" She asked, shocked, and clearly pissed.

"I uhh... That food smells really great." Shit! I can't believe I just told her that. I probably freaked her the hell out and now she hates me. Great Job Embry, your imprint hates you. Welcome to the rest of your life!

"Yeah, well don't think you're getting any Embry Call. I made just enough for Billy and myself, so you can just mosey yourself right on out of this house." She said as she pointed to the door. She knew my name? My angel knew my name, and it sounded miraculous coming from her mouth. I would do anything to make her say my name again.

"Oh come on Lorraine, you made enough for the boys to have a little bit. It's no wonder they came in her looking for food, it smells fantastic." Billy said as he wheeled himself into the kitchen, followed closely by Paul and Seth.

Lorraine. My angel's name was Lorraine. Lorraine Lorraine Lorraine. It was my new favorite word. Lorraine. I smiled at the thought of it.

But my angel was really mad now. I could see it. She was tensed up and her nostrils were flaring. What was she so upset about. Had someone hurt her? I would murder them. She looked at Billy and nodded, taking a deep calming breath.

"Sure Uncle Billy. Let me fix a plate and then you guys can split the rest." She said as she turned her back on us and went to get a plate for herself out of the cupboards.

UNCLE Billy? I only know of one of Jake's cousins, and that was Rainey...Holy Hell. I just imprinted on Rainey Black. My memories all came flooding back. She used to be so annoying, following me and Jake and Quil around all the time, wanting to play with us. She was a girl. She had cooties. She was weird. She didn't play with girl things like normal. She climbed trees and played in the tidal pools on First Beach. She was into science and had glasses. And I used to make fun of her for it.

I used to torment my imprint.

I made fun of her.

I called her names.

And on more than one occasion I made her cry.

I felt like the biggest pile of shit on the planet.

No wonder she was glaring at me and Quil like that. She remembered us. She remembered everything. How was I ever going to win her forgiveness? I may not know how to do it but that doesn't mean I won't try every day for the rest of my life.

"No Way! Rainey! Holy Crap you look great!" Quil said from next to me. I growled low under my breath. He was just as terrible to her as I was and should be begging for her forgiveness right along with me.

"What?" He asked me. I glared at him and turned my attention back to Rainey.

"Thanks" She barked back. Oh I was in so much crap.

I watched as she cut a steak and pepper in half and walked out of the kitchen and out onto the front porch. I made sure that I took the other half of her food and quickly followed her outside. I would eat her scraps for the rest of eternity if she let me. I sat down next to her and cringed as she scooted away from me.

I couldn't help but want to be as close to her as possible so I followed her. We did that little dance until she was wedged between me and the porch rail.

"What the hell do you want!" She yelled, standing up and taking a few steps away from me.

"I'm sorry." I choked out. Every step she took away from me felt like she was ripping a piece of me off and taking it with her.

"You're sorry? Sorry for what?" She scoffed.

"For how I used to treat you. Before, you know, when you were little." I stuttered out. This was a vital moment and if I screwed it up I could lose her forever, and she wasn't even mine yet to lose.

"Are you kidding me? You barge into the house demanding that I feed you, totally invade my personal space out here - where I went with the specific purpose of getting away from you in the first place- and then try and apologize for acting like a douche for the entire time that I've known you. Seriously?" She said as she stomped off into the house. Even when she was ranting she was gorgeous.

"Where are you going?" I asked, following behind her, ignoring the food that was getting cold out on the porch. I followed her into the house and heard her mumble something about a bat when Billy stopped her.

"Rainey what happened?" He looked back and forth me and her and after a few seconds a knowing smile crept across his face. He knew how big of an ass I used to be to her, and he knew that I imprinted on her. Which meant he knew that she probably hated me more than anyone else on the planet.

He cleared his throat in a measly attempt at hiding the laugh that was erupting out of him. "Go easy on him hun." Was all he said, before he looked at the rest of the guys and they all left the house.

We just stood there, her glaring at me and me trying to tell her with my eyes how much I adored her.

I opened my mouth to say something to her but she held up her hand and interrupted me.

"I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave now." Her words cut me like a knife. I didn't want to be away from her at all, and she was telling me to go. I didn't know how to function without her. What if something happened to her? What if she got hurt, or sick?

"Rainey I-"

"Please." She interrupted me. She looked mad, but there was also something that broke my heart even more than her anger. She looked hurt. Was me being around her hurting her? Was I that terrible to her all those years ago? If me not being around was what would make her happy then that's what I would do, even if it meant I died in the process. Because not being around her every day would surely kill me.

"Alright." I said sadly. I saw something new flash across her face before I turned and ran out of the house. Regret. What did my angel have to regret. It was me who was regretting. I regretted every bad name and slanderous word aimed at her that ever crossed my lips. I regretted telling her that she couldn't play with us because she was a weird girl. I regretted pushing her into the tidal pools just to be mean, and I regretted that I never took the time to actually get to know her when I had a chance.

I ran to the edge of the forest, completely ignoring the looks that the guys sent me as I passed them on the front lawn, and phased as soon as I was under enough cover. I howled in agony and sank to the ground.

_"What did I do?"_ I wailed to no one in particular.

_"What happened?_" Sam said, still running patrol. I replayed everything in my head, showing him every single memory that I had about Rainey, all of the bad things that I had done to my angel. And then how she told me to leave.

_"I'm so screwed!"_ I moaned.

"Give her time dude, she just got here, maybe you were moving too fast for her or something. Let her digest the fact that you're going to be around." Jared tried to console me.

"She hates me." I whined. I was in pain. If I thought the transformation was painful, that was nothing. That was a back massage compared to this pain.

"Embry, calm down. So you have a lot of work ahead of you. She's your imprint. It's not like she's going to hate you forever. You've just got to win her heart." Sam said. He had imprinted, so he would know right? Jared did too. If they thought that things were going to be ok then maybe they were.

"What do I do?" I asked. I was desperate for any piece of advice that they could give me.

"Find out what she likes. Get to know her. And for God sake's be nice to her." Jared offered.

That seemed to be the best that I was going to get for tonight. I started to run towards Billy's. If I couldn't be next to her then I could at least watch over her and make sure nothing bad happened to her during the night.

"Embry." Sam called.

"Yeah?"

"For what it's worth, congratulations man."

"Thanks Sam." I said as I settled myself onto a pile of pine needles at the edge of the forest. I found the perfect spot to spend the night keeping watch over her. I could see directly into Jakes window, so if anything even thought to harm her, I would be there to protect her. Forever.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Thanks for the awesome response to the last chapter. You guys seriously rock my socks! This is basically the same chapter, but from Embry's POV. I figured that he had a lot more to say about the imprinting. Hope you guys liked it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Rainey's POV**

To say that I was overwhelmed would be the understatement of the century. I ran into the bedroom and found my phone, knowing that there was only one person who could help me sort it all out.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

"You know, you are so dead right now. You were supposed to call me when you got to La Push, but no.. I had to find out from your parents that you made it there alright. Did you happen to forget to call me?" Katie ranted from the other end of the line.

"Katie please, not now." I pleaded. She must have been able to tell from the sound of my voice that I was having a crisis because she immediately turned back into my concerned best friend.

"What happened?" She asked just as another loud howl broke through my thoughts. I jumped a little and let out a squeak.

"What the hell was that?" She shouted from the other end of the line.

"Apparently La Push has a wolf problem." I responded, trying to calm myself down.

"Ok so I'm guessing that's not the reason that you called."

"Embry and Quil came by the house today."

"OH MY GOD! I knew you were going to need that bat. Did they bother you? So help me if they bothered you I will come up there myself and knock their asses out!" She yelled. Katie was very protective of me, and I loved her for it.

"No, they didn't bother me. At least not Quil. He didn't really talk to me that much. But Embry... God I don't know..." I sighed.

"What happened?"

"He's just so grown up now and he's all muscles and toughness and half naked and he looked at me like I was God's gift to man, and God he was hot. And it was like I wanted to touch him but I can't because I know that as soon as I do he's gonna go back to his totally jerky self and then I'm just going to look like an idiot but God Katie, you should have seen the way he was looking at me. And then I totally fucked it up and told him to leave even though I didn't want him to. I never want him to leave I just want to be around him all the time and Ithinkimfallinginlovewithhimbutihatehimtoo." I said as my breath finally ran out.

There was silence on the other end of the phone until Katie finally spoke.

"Wanna run that by me again there cupcake?"

"Ugh" I sighed as I went over to the window. I pushed it open to let the fresh air in and hopefully help me sort out my thoughts. Once I had them sorted I calmly told her the events of the night.

"So it sounds like he's genuinely sorry for what he did and wants to try and be your friend, and you kicked him out?"

"Yeah pretty much." I admitted sheepily, still sitting next to the window.

"Well...huh...I just..."She stammered like she was trying to think of the best thing to tell me right now.

"Just spit it out Katie."

"So you like him?"

"I don't know. It's so weird. I can't explain it. It's like the second I saw him I was tied to him. And then when I told him I wanted him to leave, he looked so sad that I wanted to pull him into my arms and apologize and kiss everything away. And even now, it's like I can feel him hurting ya know?" I sighed, looking up at the moon. It was true. I felt like my heart was being dug out of my chest with a spoon.

"Yeah that is weird, considering that this is one of the guys who used to make your life a living hell, and now it's sounding like you're totally head over heels for him." Katie scoffed from the other end of the phone.

I wanted to go find him.

I needed to tell him that I wasn't mad at him.

I wanted to kiss his lips and feel his arms wrap around me.

I was losing my mind.

"What's wrong with me Katie?" I moaned into the phone.

"Beats me. Maybe you just need to talk to the guy." She offered.

"Yeah maybe. I'll talk to you later." I said as I hung the phone up before she could say anything else. I would probably get bitched at for it later, but I didn't really care. I was too caught up in my thoughts to care about anything but Embry.

He looked so pained when I told him to leave. I regretted it right away. I didn't want him to leave, not really. I should have. I should have hated him. But I didn't. I glanced down towards the trees and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

There, at the edge of the forest, was the biggest wolf that I had ever seen. He had grey fur, and was sitting on his haunches, staring at me. I should have been afraid. I mean this was a freaking wolf, not twenty feet away from me. But I wasn't. In fact I felt completely safe. More safe than I had felt in a while. This wolf wouldn't hurt me. I stared back at it until I heard Uncle Billy come back into the house, and then I tore myself away from the window and got in bed. Before I turned out the light I glanced one last time out the window and the wolf was still there. It was like it was watching over me, protecting me, like in the old legends Billy and my dad used to tell me all the time.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep with dreams of giant protector wolves and Embry.

*****************************************

I woke up around five thirty, thankful that my schedule had gotten back on track. I sat up in bed and immediately glanced out the window, but my wolf was nowhere to be seen. I decided I might as well go for a run and see if that helped me clear my thoughts any.

I pulled myself out of bed and threw a pair of sweats and a hoodie on, and my running shows. I would shower and get changed for the day after I got back. I left a note for Billy, and headed out the front door.

As soon as my feet hit the grass I bent over to stretch out my legs, scanning the trees for any sign of my wolf. After finally deciding that I was alone I headed off down the road towards the beach. I had yet to visit there, and was excited to see my old childhood playgrounds again.

I felt the familiar tension in my calves as I picked up the pace. I was full on sprinting right now, and the feel of the blood rushing through my veins was soothing. I made it to First Beach in a matter of minutes, and just ran up and down the beach, thinking about Embry.

I had no idea what I was going to do. Should I just avoid him at all costs? Or was Katie right and he was actually trying to get to know me? I heard the gravel crunching next to me and looked to my left to see a half naked Embry running right next to me. I yelled and practically tripped over my own feet, but before I hit the ground his arms were around me, pulling me back into a standing position.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't want you running alone. It's not safe." He said as he looked away.

"Safe from what?" I asked as I tried to fix my clothes, which got all twisted when he caught me.

"Umm...the rocks are really wet. You could have fallen and hurt yourself." He looked at me as if he was begging me to drop it and not press him further.

"I only fell when you showed up out of nowhere and scared the crap out of me." I said, turning and running off in the other direction. I could sense him right behind me, but I didn't turn around.

We ran together like that for a few minutes in silence before I couldn't take it anymore. I spun around to face him and he nearly ran into me.

"Why are you here? It's 6 am! Shouldn't you be in bed still?"

"I didn't sleep to well last night." He muttered.

"Why?" I asked curious. I didn't want him to go without sleep.

"I had to take care of something."

"Oh." I said as I started running again.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked without breaking stride.

"To run. I'm used to getting up so early for training, so it's kind of a habit now." I answered him, keeping my eyes in front of me. He was no longer behind me, but to the side of me and I could tell from my peripheral vision that he was staring at me and not where he was going.

"Early riser." he said more to himself than to me.

"I guess. We'll I'll see you later then." I said pulling ahead. I had no intention of seeing him later.

"Wait!" He called out from behind me. I turned around and the breath caught in my throat. He was exquisite. His hair was shaggy and windblown, and he had a slight blush to his copper cheeks from the run, though he wasn't breathing heavily. His chest was bare and toned, and I had to put my hands behind my back to keep from reaching out and touching him.

"Umm actually I was gonna see if you and Billy wanted to come to a cookout today, at my friend Sam's place. Billy knows him. It could be fun." He asked, clearly hoping I would say yes. And I wanted to, really badly. But that's not what came out of my mouth.

"I actually had plans for Billy and me for dinner tonight, but I'll see what he wants to do." I told him. He seemed to accept this answer because a huge grin swept across his face.

"Alright."

I nodded to him and took off, heading back into town.

***************************************

Of course Billy was thrilled at the idea of going to this Sam person's house, so around 4:30 I ended up wheeling Billy across town to where this Sam person lived, because I couldn't lift him up into the car. It was fine by me. It wasn't raining out and the exercise was always welcome in my book.

We reached the tiny yellow house soon after, and I heard loud music and voices coming from the back yard, and Billy told me just to "take him on back".

The yard was full of people I didn't recognize, and two people that I recognized too well.

"Hey! You came!" Embry came up to us, grinning that huge grin again.

"Sure did! I Heard Sue was making some of Harry's fish fry. Had to get some of that." Uncle Billy said as he wheeled himself over to a group of people and started fixing himself a plate, leaving me alone with Embry.

"So...Let me introduce you to some of the guys." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me further into the yard. His hand was so hot, I pulled away from him and shook it out.

"Jeeze, what's wrong with you?" I didn't just mean his temperature. How dare he hold my hand like its the most natural thing in the world to do. Even if our hands fit perfectly and I liked it...a lot.

"Sorry." he muttered, looking down. I felt that pain shoot through me again, dull and aching.

"Hey man!" I heard someone yell. I looked up to see a very tall, very big Quil slap Embry on the back, and then look over to me.

"Rainey, How you doin?" He asked, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Good" I said, taking his hand. He was just as hot as Embry. Was there some kind of flu bug going around? He nodded and turned to Embry, whispering something in his ear. I turned my attention back to the rest of the people in the yard. I saw a few girls who looked like they could be my age. One of them had deep red scars running down the side of her face. She must have been attacked by some kind of animal, but she was still breathtakingly beautiful. The girl sitting next to her was short, with her straight black hair pulled up into a pony at the nape of her neck. She was talking with the other girl like they were good friends. She sort of reminded me of Katie.

I felt something little crash into my legs and I looked down to see a tiny little girl with a pink princess shirt looking up at me.

"What's yow name?" She asked. I bent down so that I was eye level with her and smiled. She was so cute.

"Rainey. What's yours?"

"I Claiw-Beaw" She said, I giggled.

"How old are you?" I asked. She held up two fingers, making a little peace sign.

"two, wow you're a big girl huh?"

"Yeah, Yow pwetty." She said.

"Want to know a secret Claire-Bear?" I asked. She nodded, her eyes full of excitement.

"You're prettier." I told her. She giggled and blushed. I smiled at her, she was like the little sister I never had. Her face took on a serious look all of a sudden and she glanced up at Embry, and then back at me again. Her eyes got big and a huge grin broke out across her face.

"Yow a woof-giwl too!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down and clapping. Wolf-girl? What the hell was that?

"Ok, Claire! Why don't we go see if Aunt Emily's got those hot dogs ready yet?" Quil said, swooping down and picking the tiny girl up in his arms. I saw him shoot an apologetic glance towards Embry as he walked away.

I looked over at Embry who was rubbing his neck and looking around nervously. I started to ask him what she meant, when the two girls from earlier came up to me.

"Hello, I'm Emily, and this is Kim." The one with the scars said as she pulled me into a hug. I felt an overwhelming feeling of respect towards her suddenly.

"Hi, I'm Rainey, Billy's niece." I said. The short one, Kim, pulled me into a hug next. I smiled at her. It was nice to know some girls around the rez.

"Are you any good in the kitchen? We could really use some help. There's a lot of people to feed here." Emily said as she started walking towards the house. I couldn't help but follow her.

"Umm yeah, I'm pretty good. I'm going to school to be a chef in the fall actually." They both spun around to look at me.

"You're leaving?" Emily asked

"Yeah, I'm just staying here for the summer to keep an eye on Billy, then I'm going back to Chicago to go back to school." They both looked... hurt??

"Oh, That's nice." Kim said cheerily, although I could tell she didn't like the idea of me leaving.

I followed them into the house, and couldn't help but wonder why La Push was suddenly starting to feel like home, and I was becoming so attached to these people, after only being here for two days. Things were definitely starting to change.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

**(A/N): OK so I know I kind of screwed with the timeline of the books a little bit, but I needed Claire and Kim to be in this story so please just ignore that. The next chapter will be the second half of the bbq. Let me know if you think I should continue with it in Rainey's POV or if I should switch to Embry's. Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Rainey's POV**

Once we got into the kitchen, Emily thrust a wooden spoon into my hands and directed me to the pot of stew that she had simmering on the stove. I stirred it, smelling it. It was missing something. I pulled the spoon up to my mouth and tasted it. Yep definitely missing something. I looked around the little kitchen before I found what I was looking for. I quickly chopped up the onion and threw it into the stew. I stirred it around till it was fully mixed in, set the spoon down on the stove and looked up. Emily and Kim were staring at me. I blushed.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that without asking first. I just get a little carried away when I'm cooking." I said, ducking my head. Emily walked over to the pot and took a small bite of the stew.

"Well, you made it better, so feel free to get carried away any time you want." She said smiling at me. I nodded and sat down at the table next to Kim. Emily was flitting around the kitchen, and when she had checked over everything, she joined us at the table.

"So tell us about yourself Rainey." Kim said leaning in like I was about to share the meaning of life or something.

"Well, I just graduated high school, umm, I'm an only child, Billy is my Dad's brother. I run a lot, I ran track in school; I was team captain."

"When's your birthday?" Emily said, going to her calendar.

"July 29th." I watched as she marked the date.

"That's a month from now. I'll have to let the boys know." She muttered to herself.

"Why would you tell the boys?" I asked.

"So we can have a party of course!" Kim said, I could see the wheels spinning in her head already.

"Speaking of the boys, what's going on with you and Embry? He couldn't stop talking about you all day." Emily said as she sat back down at the table next to me.

"Nothing's going on with me and Embry. He's a jerk and I don't really want anything to do with him." I lied.

Emily got an amused look on her face and smiled at me. Just then little Claire came bounding into the kitchen and crawled up in Emily's lap, drinking out of her sippy cup.

"You'll come around."

"What did he do to you that made you not like him so much?" Kim asked.

"Him and Jake and Quil used to torment me when we were little. They used to call me names and they didn't let me play with them. It doesn't sound like much, but it hurt a lot at the time. I guess it's silly to still be mad about it after all these years huh?"

"No, not really." Kim said, putting her hand on top of mine. Claire jumped off of Emily's lap and went back outside.

"Jared used to ignore me all the time before we got together. I was crazy in love with him but he didn't give me the time of day. But when you've got that special bond with someone you just learn to forgive each other." She sighed dreamily. It sounded like a nice concept, but I wasn't in love with Embry. I mean I just got back two days ago. You couldn't fall in love with someone in two days right?

Just then the door slammed open again and in walked Claire dragging Quil behind her. She put her cup on the table and pulled down on his hands until he did what she wanted and knelt down on the floor next to her.

"You tell her yow sowwy Qwil! She's pwetty and you made her sad!" Claire demanded looking much too serious for a two year old. I tried to fight back my laughter and saw that Emily and Kim were doing the same thing.

"Sorry Rainey." Quil mumbled, looking down, completely embarrassed.

"It's alright, Quil. Sorry to get you in trouble with the boss." I said as a short giggle burst through. Claire let him get up and he hightailed it out of the house before she could make him do anything else. She picked up her cup and crawled back in Emily's lap.

The timer went off on the stove signaling that the food was done. I helped Kim and Emily carry everything out of the house and into the backyard. As soon as we went through the doors the boys were on us like a pack of wolves. They grabbed the food out of our hands before we even had time to set it on the table. If it wasn't for the oldest looking giant telling everyone to back off, I don't think anyone else would have eaten.

"That's my Sam." Emily said as she came to stand next to me. She handed me a plate and gestured for me to go and fill it. The boys were standing back now, watching as the girls and Billy filled their plates, before Sam nodded to them and they quickly devoured what was left of the food. I was stunned. How could they eat so much so quickly. I didn't realize I was staring until Kim came over to me, giggling.

"You get used to it after a while." She said as she led us to the picnic table where Emily and Sam were. Sam was tall, I'd guess about 7 feet, and his hair was shoulder length and jet black, just like the rest of the giants. He had his arm draped protectively over Emily's shoulder, and he looked like he would do anything to make sure that she was happy and taken care of.

"Hi, I'm Jared." One of the giants said as he came over with a huge plate of food and sat down next to Kim. He have her the same look that I had seem Sam give to Emily, and I found myself feeling jealous.

"Rainey" I said, nodding his way. He dug into his humongous plate and it was cleaned in a few seconds.

"I think me and some of the guys are gonna play horseshoes for in a little while. You in Sam?" Jared asked.

"Nah, not right now. Maybe later." Sam said as he tightened his hold around Emily's shoulders, like he was afraid she would disappear.

We sat talking at the table for a while after that, them filling me on what went down in La Push since I was gone. They told me about Harry Clearwater's death, and how some girl named Bella broke Jake's heart and that's why he ran off.

"Bella Swan?" I asked. I had just seen her the other day.

"The one and only." Jared replied.

"But she's with that Edward guy." Sam and Jared immediately tensed and Quil and Embry were standing by the table in a second.

"How did you know about Edward?" Embry asked through gritted teeth.

"I ran into him and Bella at the store yesterday." Why was he getting so upset? It looked like he was shaking.

"Rainey you need to stay away from him. He's not someone you should be hanging out with."

"What does it matter to you who I hang out with?" I spat back. I instantly felt the ache in my chest again, and he looked like someone had just knocked the wind out of him.

"I just want you to be safe." I heard him whisper, as he looked to the ground. I wanted to cry. Why was I always hurting him?

Everyone was glancing back and forth between me and Embry, and I could tell that they were getting uncomfortable with the silence.

"Alright, Who's up for some horseshoes?" Jared chimed in, lightening the mood. Embry and Quil nodded, and another one of the giants, I recognized him from Uncle Billy's house last night, got up and walked to the end of the yard and started setting up the stakes. They didn't even use a mallet, just drove them into the ground with their hands.

"Wanna go watch them?" Kim said to me and we got up and dragged some lawn chairs down to where the boys were playing.

They were already arguing about someone cheating, and Kim and I couldn't help but laugh at them. Embry kept looking at me from his side of the yard and I couldn't help but stare back. It was him and Jared on one side, and Quil and Paul (Kim told me who the other giant was) on the other. Whenever Embry wasn't tossing his horseshoes, his eyes were on me. Even when he was talking to Jared, he never took his eyes off me. And I watched him right back.

"He really likes you, you know." Kim said.

"But why? I mean I've only been here three days. He doesn't even know me."

"Well maybe you should get to know each other. You might just end up liking him back." She said in an all knowing way.

"I don't know. I mean it's so weird, Kim. It's like I'm tied to him or something. I can't stop thinking about him, and then I say something stupid, or kick him out of my house, and it's like I can feel how much I hurt him ya know? It's crazy and all but the more time I spend around him the more I'm OOOOWWW!!!!!" I screamed and looked down at my foot, which had a horseshoe laying on it.

"OWWW OH HOLY SHIT!!! SON OF A -!" I screamed. Tears were flowing freely down my cheeks but i didn't care. I think my foot was broken. I wailed some more and saw people running over to me.

"Oh my god are you alright?" Kim asked, panic in her voice.

"No I think it's broken!" I sobbed. It hurt so bad.

**Embry's POV**

That fucking asshole hurt her. He hurt her. She was in pain. She was hurt. Paul. I was going to kill him.

"Are you alright?" I heard Kim ask my angel. I was too upset to go to her, I didn't want to hurt her more. I was a shit excuse of an imprint.

"No I think it's broken!" I heard my angel cry out. That was it, I was going to lose control. Luckily Sam saw it and pushed me into the woods before she saw. Grey fur broke out all over me and I snarled and growled and head butted a tree, wishing it was Paul.

"I'll kill him Sam. Don't you even fucking try and stop me either!" I yelled.

"Embry you need to calm down and think about Rainey now." Sam ordered and I couldn't help but stop my growling and listen to him.

"What am I supposed to do Sam? He hurt her. What if that was Emily out there crying? What would you do?" I asked, pissed that I couldn't be as mad as I wanted to be because of his stupid order.

"We'll deal with Paul later, but right now you have to get Rainey to a hospital. I saw her foot its swelling already. i'm almost positive it's broken." Sam said and I snarled. He BROKE her!

"Calm yourself down. phase back, and go take her to the hospital. You aren't doing her any good by fuming in the woods. Go take care of your imprint." Sam said as he phase back and went back to where everyone was.

I took a few deep breaths and paced a couple of times before I was calm enough to phase back. I threw on the sweats that luckily hadn't been shredded, and marched out of the woods and straight to her.

I pushed Jared out of the way and scooped up my crying angel into my arms. She didn't even put up a fight, just laid her head on my shoulder and cried.

"It hurts." She moaned. I felt my insides crumble into dust. She didn't need me to be mad right now. I would save it for later when I could get Paul alone. Right now she needed her protector, and that's what I was gonna be. I made my way to my truck and set her in the passenger side as gently as I could, making sure not to jar her foot. I needed to get her to the hospital.

I saw Sam wheeling Billy over to his car. "We'll meet you there." He said as I pulled out of the drive. I drove as fast as I could. I glanced over to her and saw her wiping away the tears that lined her face. I reached up and caught one just as it started to fall.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded and then winced when we went over a bump. She was being so brave. Her foot looked nasty. It was already covered with huge purple bruises and had swollen to double its size. Getting hit with a horseshoe thrown by a werewolf could not have been a pleasant experience.

I pulled up to the hospital in record time, and carried her into the emergency room. The nurse took one look at her foot and then brought a wheelchair around. I set her down in it and the nurse started wheeling her away. Rainey turned and grabbed my hand.

"Don't leave me." She begged.

"I won't." I said as I followed behind her, her tiny hand still wrapped in my large one. I was never going to leave her. No matter what.

______________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Super big thanks to everyone who reviewed so far!!! Please keep it up! I love everyone's thoughts and opinions about how this story is going!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Embry's POV**

I paced outside of the lab where they took Rainey. How long did it take to do an fucking X-Ray? My foot was throbbing. I had heard from the others who had imprinted that they could tell when something was wrong with their imprints. I never knew they meant it literally. My foot hurt because hers did. My heart hurt when hers did. We were that bonded.

Sam, Emily, Billy, Jared, and Kim were running down the hall towards me now. Well, except for Billy who was being pushed by Sam.

"How is she?" Billy asked when they were in front of the door with me.

"They took her straight to X-Ray. She's in there now." I said, staring at the closed door. Who cares if I went in there with her. What was a little radiation exposure to a werewolf?

"Where is he?" I growled to Sam. He knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Back at the house with the others. I didn't think it would be smart for him to come, even though he wanted to. He's really feeling bad about it."

"He should be. He FUCKING BROKE HER FOOT SAM!!" I didn't mean to yell but that's how it came out. A nurse passing by gave me a dirty look, but I ignored it.

"Embry, remember who you're talking to." I nodded, looking down.

"Now everyone here understands completely what you're feeling, but like I said before, you can deal with Paul later. Right now Rainey is your top priority, got it?" I did. He was right. Rainey was most important. And the longer I had away from Paul the longer I had to think about how many different ways I could cause him pain.

We stood there outside the lab doors in silence for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only about 20 minutes. The doors opened and a nurse wheeled a very happy looking Rainey out. She smiled up at me and giggled out a very high pitched,

"Embry!! Hi!!"

Jared snorted from behind me and I could tell Emily and Kim were trying not to laugh. I looked to the nurse questioningly.

"We gave her some medication for the pain. Everyone reacts to it differently. Apparently it makes her a little loopy." I sighed. She was high. Lovely.

"Uncle Billy!! Come On, Let's race!!" She said as she started wheeling herself over to Billy. I caught her before she took off down the hall.

"Maybe later, baby. Right now we've gotta follow the nice nurse." I said. I felt like I was talking to Claire.

"Oh...Ok Embry." She said, grinning up at me. The nurse started walking down the hall and turned into a small exam room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." She said as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Lorraine, honey. How do you feel?" Billy asked her.

"Funny." She said, giggling. At least she wasn't in pain anymore. My foot wasn't throbbing either.

"Did the nurses say anything about the X-Ray? Could they tell if it's broken or not?" Kim asked. Her and Emily had taken the only two seats in the room. The guys and me were standing, cramped.

"Nope. They put this big heavy apron on me, and then they moved my foot around, but I screamed and they gave me these two white pills, and then it didn't hurt anymore." She said as she looked at the pictures on the wall. There were diagrams of bones and muscles, as well as a poster about osteoporosis.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled. I ran over to her immediately, worried as hell.

"What's wrong Rainey?! Does it hurt?? What can I do?" I begged, looking over her for any signs of distress.

"I've got osteoporosis!" She wailed. I heard Billy smack his forehead and I'm sure Jared and Sam rolled their eyes.

"Rainey, you don't have osteoporosis. That happens in old women. You're absolutely healthy, besides having a very broken foot." I snapped up at the sound of the voice. I was so wrapped up in Rainey that I didn't even smell him coming.

"Dr. Cullen." Billy said, raising his hand for Carlisle to shake.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He said, nodding to the room. Jared and Sam were by Kim and Emily in a minute. Even though he was here to help, we couldn't help but feel defensive.

"Alright Ms. Black, let's get you up on the exam table so I can take a closer look." Carlisle said as he bent over to life her onto the table.

"I've got her." I said as i not so politely shoved the good doctor out of the way and pulled Rainey into my arms. I gently set her on the table, careful not to jar her foot.

"Sorry, Doc." I gave him a pointed look and he nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry Embry. I'll take good care of her." He said as he hung her X-rays on a board and flipped a switch, Illuminating it. Even I could see the break. It was a long crack that ran the entire width of the top of her foot. It looked extremely painful. I saw the room all wince at the same time.

"How did this happen?" He said, pulling up a rolley chair and examining her foot.

"We were playing horseshoes at a barbeque and one of them got away from Paul and landed on her foot." Sam said. Carlisle looked up at us with shock written on his face. I quickly shook my head and once he composed himself he turned to Rainey.

"You got very lucky young lady. Paul's a very strong man, and this could have easily been a lot worse than it is. Unfortunately I'm going to have to put you in a cast, and you'll need crutches, but hopefully in a few weeks you can come back and we can fit you for a walking cast. Now what's your favorite color." He said as he pulled out a key ring full of different color casting materials for her to choose from.

"White is fine, it's easier for people to draw on." She said. He nodded and pushed the button for the nurse.

"Amanda? Yes were ready now." He said into the speaker.

"I'm going to have to ask a few of you to step out. We're going to need some room to move around." Carlisle said. Sam and Jared nodded, leaving only Billy and I in the room with Carlisle and Rainey.

"Luckily it's a clean break, so all we've got to do is set the cast and you'll be good to go." He said smiling at her. She looked slightly dazed, and I didn't like it. Billy must have noticed because he put a hand on my arm and whispered for me to calm down.

The nice nurse from before came in then and I took a seat where the girls were sitting earlier so I was out of the way.

"So I'm guessing you're Billy's niece then?" Carlisle said, making small talk while he wrapped the plaster around her foot.

"Yeah, I'm taking care of him while Jake's gone. Although this sort of puts a damper on that now." She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip. She seemed to be sobering up a little bit.

"We'll manage just fine Lorraine." Bully said, trying to calm her down.

"I'll be around to help whenever you need it. Especially for the next few days until you get used to the crutches." I told her. She looked at me like she was a little unsure about that. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable so I quickly added.

"If that's ok with you." She looked to Billy who nodded, and then she said in a quiet voice

"Sure, sure"

"Alright you're all set. I'm going to write you a prescription for some pain medication, and hopefully this kind won't make you feel so loopy." Carlisle said, chuckling.

He handed the paper to Rainey and then went to a closet and pulled out a pair of crutches.

"Have you ever used these?" He asked. Rainey nodded.

"I blew my knee out sophomore year. I had to use them for two weeks." She said as she took the crutches from him. I helped her down from the table and held her steady while she got a feel for them.

"I want to see you back in three weeks and we'll take another x-ray and see if we can get you into a walking cast. We'll I guess that's about it. Call me if that medication doesn't help the pain." He said as he nodded to us all and headed out of the room.

Rainey started to hobble out of the room when she lost her balance and started to fall. I caught her before she hit the floor.

"I'm alright, I've just got to get used to them." She said as she steadied herself and took off again, this time she made it out of the door and into the hall before she had to stop and take a break.

"It's harder than I remembered." She said, laughing a little bit. I wasn't going to let her tire herself out so I bent down and picked her up in my arms.

"Embry?! What are you doing?" She yelped out.

"Carrying you." I said simply, motioning for Jared to take her crutches from her.

"I can walk by myself."

"Not if you're going to wear yourself out. You've had a rough day now quit being so stubborn and let me carry you to the truck." I told her as I started walking off before she could say anything else. She crossed her arms but didn't bother speaking again. I won that little argument.

The silence however, was short lived, because as soon as I had her buckled in and the car started she let in on me.

"What the hell was that? You can't just pick me up like a damn caveman every time you feel like it." She yelled.

"Rainey, for God's sake, you just broke your foot. You're in pain and I was just trying to be nice and help you out."

"Well don't." Yeah like that was gonna happen.

"Are you hungry? I'll drop off your prescription and then I'll get us something to eat while we wait for it to be filled if you want."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked me, a look of confusion on her face.

"Doing what?"

"Being _nice _to me." She said it like it was an unfathomable idea. I wanted to tell her it was because I was completely devoted to her and wanted to kill myself for letting her get hurt, and that I would spend the rest of my existence watching over her to make sure that it never happened again and that she was as healthy and as happy as she could be. But all that came out was

"Cuz I want to." Yeah, great reply Embry.

"Why?" She pressed. She was going to be the death of me I swear.

"Look Rainey, I'm sorry that I was a dick to you when we were kids. I was stupid and immature and I didn't realize the miracle that you were back then, but if you'll let me, and quit being so damn stubborn, I'd really like to start over and try again." I told her. A million emotions streaked across her face. Anger. Pain. Sadness. Anger. Surprise. And finally shock.

"Ok." She muttered, her eyes wide. I smiled a smug smile. I would get her to come around eventually.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N) Sorry to get this posted so late in the day but we got huge storms last night and it knocked the internet out. I had this whole chapter in Embry's POV just because if I did it from Rainey's we probably would just get a bunch of jumble from LaLa Land. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!!! Let me know what you think of this one!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rainey's POV**

We pulled up to the small pharmacy in La Push. He hadn't spoken to me since we left the hospital and frankly, I was glad. I felt really stupid for being mean to him before, when all he was trying to do was be nice to me. But still, why was he so hell bent on being a decent person to me all of a sudden. I had only been back 3 days, and in that time this one boy-no man- made everything that I had going on in my life just sort of fade away till all I could think about was him. I was pissed at him for it.

And then that speech in the truck before we left. What was that?! He had called me a miracle. And that he was going to try and make up for being a dick earlier. well that was something at least. As sweet as it was, I'm having a hard time believing it. And he called me stubborn! I am not stubborn!

"Is there anything in particular you want to snack on? I figured we'd eat dinner once we got you back home." Embry asked, turning in his seat to face me.

"Chocolate. I haven't had chocolate in ages." I said, dreamily. I really hadn't had chocolate in a long time. Training didn't really leave you room for junk food.

"Alright I'll be right back. Stay." He said, like I was gonna be able to go anywhere.

After about 5 minutes Embry came out with a grocery bag food of food So much for waiting till later for dinner. He smiled at me from the front of the car and went over to his side and got in.

"Alright so they said it'd be about 20 minutes till your prescription is ready. Here" He said as he handed me a Hershey bar and a bottle of chocolate milk.

"My Hero!" I exclaimed dramatically. His head shot in my direction and he had a big goofy grin plastered across his face.

"I like the sound of that."He said smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"So what's all in the bag?" I asked, trying to get a peek at its contents. He hugged it to him like I was going to steal it from him or something.

"Snacks for ME." I laughed.

"You've got a whole bag full of snacks for yourself? Got anything good?" I said as I quickly snatched the bag from him. I was actually surprised that he let it go. I looked through it and squealed.

"Sour Patch Kids?! I haven't had these forever!"

"Those are mine." He said trying to grab the bag back. I ignored him and ripped the bag open and popped a few in my mouth. I instantly regretted it. They were too sour! I could feel my cheeks make that sucky face when you eat something too sour and turned to look at Embry, who was laughing at me.

"Wow, yeah you can't just dive right into Sour Patch Kids when you've been off candy for a long time. You need to start out slow, hence the plain chocolate bar. I figured it would be best to ease you back into junk food. Next time, you can have a milky way, but that's as hard as you're getting for a while. Gotta build up your stamina." He said like he was some kind of junk food expert. He cupped his hand under my chin and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Spit." he told me, yeah right like I was gonna spit three Sour Patch Kids into the palm of his hand. I was not four and that was just gross. I shook my head at him.

"Fine, then swallow it before you choke." Now that he mentioned it, the idea of swallowing the sour gummies had no appeal to me. I was sure they would still be sour in my stomach and probably would get me sick. I closed my eyes tightly, dreading what I was about to do. I spit the candy into his hand and started sputtering. I watched as he casually threw them out the window and wiped his hands on his pants.

"That was really gross." I croaked out. I could still taste the sourness. Embry grabbed my chocolate milk and opened it.

"Here, maybe this will help wash the taste away." He handed me the bottle and still looked like he was trying not to laugh at me. The chocolate did help replace the taste, and I was all better after that.

"Thanks." I told him after taking a long swig. We sat there for a few minutes, just eating our junk in silence.

"So, tell me about Chicago. Must have been exciting living in the big city." Embry said, breaking the silence.

"Well we didn't actually live in the city, we were just outside of it though. Umm it was really cool. Mom used to take me to the museums and shopping down Michigan Avenue. Me and my dad went to see a few Cubs games, that was cool."

"You like baseball?"

"Sure, it's the American pastime isn't it?" I really didn't know much about baseball. I knew the rules of the game and that was about it.

"What else?" He asked, as if I was telling him the greatest story he'd ever heard.

"Umm, I ran track in high school. I was pretty good. I got our team all the way to state last year. I even got a little scholarship. It's not enough to cover the whole thing, but it's better than nothing and I don't have to pay it back."

"So you're going to college?" He asked.

"Culinary school. I'm going to be a chef." His eyes grew big when I said this.

"Really, You're gonna be a chef?" He sounded like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yeah. As soon as the summer's over I'm going back to Chicago for school." And as soon as I said that his face changed from a look of excitement to a look of dread.

"You're leaving? Of course you're leaving. I mean why would you stay." He looked so sad, and my heart hurt so bad that I had to put my hand over it because I was afraid it was going to fall out.

"Why does that happen?" I asked. He looked up at me with watery eyes.

"What?" He asked, his voice low and melancholy.

"It hurts. Whenever you're upset it's like I fell it too. It hurts." I said, rubbing my chest. His eyes fell to my hand and he slowly reached up and placed his own huge hand on top of mine. Pretty much instantly the pain stopped.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said. We just sat there for a while, not moving. Staring into each other's eyes. His were the most fascinating shade of gray that I had ever seen before. It was like a tiny storm was brewing in them and I didn't want to run for shelter, just let the wind sweep me away. And then every thought of leaving left me, and I found myself wanting to stay here, in this moment with him forever. After what seemed like an eternity, he removed his hand from mine, and took a deep breath.

"I should probably go check on your medicine." And before I had time to form a response he was out of the car and into the store.

We drove back to Billy's in silence, but every few minutes I could see his hand inch his way towards mine, and then he would pull it back again. I was about to reach out and take his hand in mine when we pulled up to the house. Embry got out of the car and came over to my side, He opened my door and pulled me into his arms without a word and I laid my head on his shoulder, not bothering to argue with him about carrying me. He walked into the house and set me down on the couch before telling me he would be right back. He walked back out to his truck and took my crutches out of the back and the bag of snacks that he had. He set the crutches on the ground next to the couch and took the snacks into the kitchen.

I flipped the tv on and we sat there, watching the screen in silence until the front door opened and the house was flooded with people. It seemed like everyone from the barbeque had decided to file into Billy's tiny living room.

"I set her meds on the counter in the kitchen." Embry told Billy before he got up and walked out of the house. All eyes followed him outside, and I could hear someone yelling.

**Embry's POV**

I could smell him before he even pulled up. That bastard had the nerve to come to her house! At least he was smart enough to wait for me outside. I was ready to pummel him. Not only was Rainey hurt, but she was leaving in a few weeks. I wanted nothing more than to take my anger out on something and Paul gave me the perfect out.

He was standing by his truck with his arms held up in an "I didn't mean to" pose, and it was not helping the situation. I stopped a few feet in front of him and stared him down.

"You. Hurt. Her." I ground out. I could already feel myself shaking and I hoped to God that they didn't let Rainey out of the house.

"Embry, man, come on. You know it was an accident. Seth was being a dick and distracted me right when I threw it and it got away from me. I'm so sorry bro." Paul said, backing away from me. I had never seen Paul back away from anyone before. I'm glad he was scared.

"You. Broke. Her. Foot" I was done with talking. I didn't care if Seth distracted him. He still hurt her. Now he was gonna pay. I took three steps and reared my fist back and punched him in the eye as hard as I could. My fist collided with his face with a sickening thud as I felt heat shoot through my body and before I knew it I was on four paws. I growled and snarled at him, lunging at him just as he phased and took his shoulder in my mouth, biting down hard.

"Shit Embry, I'm Sorry! Jesus!" He yelped in pain. There was blood dripping from his limb and running through his dark fur. I started to lunge at him again when Sam's thoughts broke through my heated haze.

"ENOUGH!" He ordered and I had no choice but to obey. I was seething and now he was a part of my rage. I needed to take care of Paul and he wasn't letting me.

"She can hear it all, morons. We're lucky she can't get up to see it, because she's trying her best to get up. Now, change back and get in the house. This is ridiculous. It was an accident Embry, and Paul has been punished by the both of us. It's over now." I heard Sam remind Paul that he was taking my patrols for the next few weeks. Well that was nice of him. That meant I could spend more time with Rainey. I phased back but then realized that I had no clothes, because I changed before I took them off. Thankfully Quil always kept a spare set of cutoffs in his car, so I went and opened his trunk and fished them out. Once I was dressed I went into the house and my eyes immediately searched for hers.

She was still sitting on the sofa, but she was worried and I rushed to her side and sat down next to her. She seemed to relax a little bit when I did that, so I felt better. Claire was already fast at work, drawing on her cast with markers. The rest of us made small talk for a while until the door opened and Paul walked in with his head down.

"Oh My! Paul what happened to you!" Rainey said. I looked up at him. There wasn't much visible damage. He had a black eye that would be healed by tonight, and his shoulder was still bleeding a little, but it was a lot better than what I had intended to do to him.

"I'm fine Rainey, How are you? I'm so sorry about this." He said, motioning to her cast.

"It's alright Paul." I growled. Thankfully low enough that only the wolves would hear.

"It was just an accident." She said, smiling at him. He had broken her foot and she was smiling at him? She had already forgiven him. I wouldn't have if I was her. But I guess that just made her all the more special.

"Alright, hot dogs are ready." Emily called from the tiny kitchen. I picked up Rainey as we all made our way over to the food, ready to leave the drama of this day behind us.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Thanks so much for the awesome response from the last chapter! I'm glad you all thought it was funny! Well that was the big Paul confrontation. Embry's still gonna be mad at him for a long time, but that's as physical as it's gonna get. I hope I did it justice, it was surprisingly hard to write. Let me know if you liked it, or if you thought it was just lame. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Rainey's POV**

"Dammit Embry I can go to the bathroom by myself!" It had been a week since the accident and Embry had stuck to his word and hadn't left my side unless he had to leave to go to work. Most of the time it was nice having him around. The house was clean and there was always something to do, or talk about. But it was times like these that I wish he would just let me do it myself.

"I'm just gonna set you down in there and I'll be right outside when you're done." He said as he sat me down on the edge of the tub. I still haven't used my crutches. Embry insists on carrying me everywhere. Even to the bathroom.

I had learned a long time ago that there was no use arguing with him about carrying me because he was just going to do it anyway. He was a lot stronger than I was. So my only defense was to glare at him as he set me down. He gave me an innocent look and then walked back out, shutting the door behind him.

I could hobble around on my own now, and really didn't need his help as much as he was giving it, but I think he liked taking care of me, and I kind of liked it too. Deep down. Really deep down.

"So... how's it goin in there?"

"You know, it really freaks me out to know that you're listening from the other side of the door." I called to him. It kind of gave me stage fright if ya know what I mean.

"Sorry...I'll just go...in the living room." I heard his footsteps as he walked away and sighed. The bathroom had been the only Embry free zone I had. It was nice to be alone for a minute. I decided that I would make it out of the bathroom and into the living room on my own. I hobbled out of the bathroom and got halfway down the hall before I was spotted.

"What are you doing?" Embry practically yelled. I looked up into his eyes and lost my breath, as usual lately. They were just so mesmerizing.

"Going to the living room." I sputtered out. Apparently my speech was affected too.

He took my face in his hands and held it in place as he gazed back down into my own brown eyes, looking just as lost as I was. His face softened and he looked at me intensely as he said

"You could have gotten hurt." That one sentence made my knees buckle and if he wasn't holding onto me I'm sure I would have fallen. He bent down and scooped me up and carried me bridal style into the living room. I was so close to his lips that it would only take me moving an inch to kiss him. And I really wanted to kiss him right now. So much that I moved just a fraction of the way to him, and he did the same until we were interrupted.

"Embry! Sam needs to talk to you!" Quil said as he busted through the front door, with Kim on his heels. Apparently she was going to be my babysitter while Embry was gone. Well at least she couldn't carry me around.

Embry growled under his breath and reluctantly set me down on the couch, like I was fine china and very breakable. Kim plopped down next to me and started hammering on about Jared. Most of which I drowned out as I watched Embry leave. He didn't look away from me until the very last minute.

"Rainey? Are you even listening to me?" Kim was waving her hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. I was still staring at the door.

" We were this close." I whispered.

"This close to what?" Kim followed my gaze to the door and a light bulb turned on above her head.

"Oh my God you guys almost kissed right?! And then me and...oh. Oops" She laughed nervously.

"It's alright Kim. I'm not quite sure what would have happened if we did. I don't even know if he wanted to."

"Are you kidding me? Embry is head over heels in love with you. How can you not see that?" She said it like that was the most ridiculous statement she had ever heard anyone make.

"I don't know. Can you hand me my crutches? I'm starving." She followed closely behind me as I hobbled my way into the kitchen and then started rummaging through the cabinets looking for something to make.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Kim over my shoulder.

"Starving. But you know the boys are going to be back soon, and Jared and Quil too probably. You might want to make a lot of whatever it is your gonna make." I nodded. I had learned a lot about the boys in the last week. One of the major things was that apparently they liked my cooking and they came in droves when they got wind that I was cooking something. Thankfully Emily went to the store for me the other day, so I had plenty to choose from.

"I'm kind of feeling like pancakes. How bout you?"

"Rainey, It's 5 at night. You want breakfast?" She asked me incredulously.

"Kim is there a law in La Push that says you can't have breakfast for dinner?" I asked, laughing. She just shook her head in surrender.

By the time I had the food ready, which thankfully I made more than just pancakes. I had about every breakfast food imaginable prepared and set out on the table when the front door burst open and in walked not only Embry, Quil and Jared, But Sam and Emily, Seth, Leah, and Paul. Then Charlie Swan came in with Billy, who had been at his house watching the game to get away from Embry hovering all the time. They all looked like they had just gotten the best news in the world.

Embry came over to me and pulled me up into his arms and just held me. I looked at him questioningly.

"You shouldn't be on your feet." He said simply. I was about to tell him that I had been on my feet cooking all afternoon and was perfectly fine, but before I got to say it the guys were swarming the table.

" Oh crap I'm not gonna get any!" Embry laughed and set me down on one of the kitchen chairs and started making me a plate, making sure to get a little bit of everything for me. He handed it to me along with a fork before digging in himself.

"I think this is great. Breakfast for dinner. We should do this more often." Jared said, going to sit with Kim.

"Yarh. Irfs relly goof Rainey!" Seth said with a mouthful of food. Leah whacked him on the back of the head and called him an animal. Which, for whatever reason, made the guys start laughing.

After all of the food was gone ( which only took a few minutes) and things were cleaned up. ( Kim made Jared and Quil do the dishes) we all packed into Billy's tiny living room to watch some game. It was the Cubs VS Mariners, and I had a hard time deciding who to root for. Eventually I just started rooting for whoever was winning at the time.

Kim had already fallen asleep in Jared's lap, and I was starting to nod off in Embry's when Sam decided it was time for everyone to leave. I don't know why, but whenever Sam told people to do something, they did it without question. Everyone said their goodbyes and soon it was just Billy, me and Embry in the house.

"Well I'm a tuckered out. I'll see you two in the morning. Don't stay too long Embry." Billy said as he wheeled himself over to me so I could give him a goodnight kiss. I think he missed Rachel and Rebecca a lot. He treated me more like a daughter than a niece since I've been here.

"Goodnight Uncle Billy." I said as I hugged and kissed him.

"Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet dreams."

I yawned as soon as his bedroom door shut.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. It's late." Embry said as he stood up with me still in his lap. I freaked out for a minute and grabbed his neck, bringing me very close to his lips again. It was like the world stopped spinning and time froze. He stared at me and I stared at him.

"Rainey." He whispered as if it was a prayer. We both leaned into each other slowly. It felt like forever until our lips finally touched.

A jolt of electricity flowed between us and I almost jumped back. Embry had sat back down on the couch now and had one hand in my hair, pulling me closer. His lips were so soft and warm against mine, and we moved together as if this kiss was made to happen by God himself. All thought processes left my brain and the house could have burst into flames and I wouldn't have noticed. My heart was racing and there was an ache in the pit of my stomach that I just couldn't seem to fix. I could feel his heartbeating just as fast as mine through his shirt, and I could feel just how much he was enjoying this kiss. I had to pull away to breathe, but he kept kissing me. Along my jaw, up to my ear and finally pulling my earlobe into his mouth and nibbling on it. Chills went down my body and the aching in my stomach grew more intense.

"Embry." I whispered shakily.

"Hmm..." He mumbled, continuing his trail of kisses down my neck and over to my other ear, repeating the process.

"Was it....have you...I mean did I..."I stuttered like an idiot. He brought his lips to mine again before answering me.

"What are you trying to say angel?" His eyes were closed as if he was savoring the moment.

"Did I do that ok?"

"Excuse me?" His eyes popped opened and he stared at me like I had two heads.

"Well it's just that I've never-" His lips were on mine before I could finish the sentence.

"Rainey, was that your first kiss?" He asked after he pulled away. I blushed and looked down, nodding. I don't know why I was so embarrassed to admit that. He lifted my chin to face him and smiled.

"It was the most amazing kiss in the history of kissing." He said and placed a sweet peck on my lips.

"Can I ask you something now?" I nodded my head. The ability to speak had left me.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"Well...no. I mean I was always so busy with training and school, I just never really had the time."

"In that case then, Rainey Black, will you be my girlfriend?" I giggled and nodded my head. His smile was blinding as he pulled me in for another kiss. This one however, lasted a while and it was after midnight before he finally left and I crawled into bed. I fell asleep dreaming about kissing Embry.

I slept well until I heard a noise in my room and then someone muttering "Shit". I sat straight up in my bed and grabbed my bat that was next to the table. There was someone in my room, and it wasn't Embry. I was scared shitless. Whoever it was started walking over to the bed and I swung the bat as hard as I could, colliding with the intruder with a loud THWACK!

"SHIT! Jesus What the hell was that for?!" The intruder called out. I panicked and flipped on the light.

"Jake?!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): OOOHHH a Cliffy!!! Don't kill me! Ok so you all asked for the first kiss (Demanded more like it lol) so there ya go. I actually didn't even think about the first kiss until you guys asked about it. I know. I'm an idiot. But ask and ye shall receive. Hope you liked it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Rainey's POV**

"JAKE?!" That little rat bastard decides to just drop back in in the middle of the night, scare the crap out of me and didn't even have the guts to call someone and let them know he was coming back? I hit him with the bat once again just for being an idiot.

"Rainey! Jesus! Give me that thing!" He grabbed the bat away from me. I pulled back the covers and started to go after it but forgot that my foot was broken and landed flat on my face on his floor.

"Serves you right bonehead." Jake said as he started laughing at me. Just at that moment Uncle Billy came in followed closely by Embry.

"Son? Is that you?" You could tell Billy just woke up because he was having trouble focusing in the light.

"Yeah dad, it's me." I saw him walk over and give Billy a hug like nothing had ever happened. I wanted to hit him again.

That's when Embry noticed me on the floor and Jake with a bat in his hands.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Embry said as he pinned Jake up against the wall.

"Embry." I called to him but he wasn't listening.

"I'll kill you if you hurt her."

"EMBRY!" I yelled before he did anything stupid. He finally realized what I was doing and let go of Jake and came over to help me up.

"He didn't hit me, I hit him actually. Twice." I smiled smugly at him. "And then I fell out of the bed."

"You hit him with the baseball bat?" Embry looked at me in awe.

"Yep."

"Hope you got some good whacks in sweetie." Uncle Billy said. That was more like it.

"Everyone into the kitchen, now." Billy said as he left, waiting for us to follow.

The three of us sat at the table, looking down like we were in the principal's office waiting for our parents to get there. I had never felt so uncomfortable at Uncle Billy's before.

"First of all, Embry you can leave now. I need to discuss some things with my family." Billy started.

"Wait why are you here anyway man? I mean I love that you are, but dude." Jake said, giving Embry a questioning look.

"I uh was out...walking...and I heard Rainey scream so I came in to see what was going on." He said taking my hand under the table and giving it a squeeze. He was always so warm, it was comforting, especially now.

"Why would you care if Rai- OH HELL NO!" Jake was on his feet in an instant and Embry followed, blocking his view from me.

"You imprinted on _RAINEY_! Rainey? My dorky cousin who used to follow us around all the damn time. Of all the people in the world you had to go imprint on _her_?!" Jake screamed. I didn't know what imprinting was but I knew enough to know that he was upset that Embry did it on me, and that I wasn't a good pick for him. I don't know why this hurt me so much but I could feel the tears start to prick my eyes and I started fighting with them so that they wouldn't fall.

"Don't you talk about her like that!" Embry said. He was starting to shake, just like he had the day of the accident, and with Paul later.

"What are you gonna do Em? Huh? Phase in here and give her and Emily matching sca-" Before Jacob could finish what he was saying, Embry's fist collided with his jaw and knocked Jacob flat on his back. I jumped at the sound and had to hold on to the table.

"OUT! Outside NOW!" Uncle Billy was yelling. He picked up the phone and started dialing a number. A few seconds later a loud howl broke through the night air and then Paul, Sam, and Jared walked into the house. They took one look at Embry and Jacob and started pulling them out of the house without another word.

I sat there shocked, absorbing everything that had just been said. What the hell was imprinting and what did it have to do with me? And why did Jake think I wasn't good enough for it? What was phasing, and what did Jake mean by giving me and Emily matching scars? Emily got her scars from a bear attack. And then the howl and the boys coming in here only seconds after Billy called. Uncle Billy cleared his throat and I looked up at him.

"I guess we've got some explaining to do. Why don't you head on to bed and we'll work through everything in the morning." He smiled at me, and handed me my crutches, and Embry had left in the kitchen earlier in the evening, and I hobbled back to bed. I couldn't fall asleep because of all the thoughts running through my head. I thought of calling my parents, or Katie, but they were probably asleep. Instead, I just counted the patterns on the wall, I went over the periodic table of the elements in my head. I rememorized my times tables. Jake was right, I really was a dork.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I must have fallen asleep sometime around 7x4= 28 because the next thing I knew the sun was shining through the window. And I was sitting up in my bed staring at it. It was the first time since I got to La Push that the sun was actually out. Maybe today would be a better day than yesterday if this was any sort of a sign.

I heard people moving around outside so I hoisted myself up on my crutches and started for the door. But before I could get it open, Embry came in, as always, and picked me up. He carried me into the kitchen where everyone seemed to be congregated and made Seth move so he could sit me down.

"What's everyone doin here?" I whispered in his ear as he bent over to place me in the chair.

"They're all here to welcome Jacob home." He said, avoiding eye contact. I had hoped that he would have kissed me good morning or something, especially since he was so eager last night, but now he wasn't even looking at me. Did he think that Jacob was right? That I wasn't good enough to be his imprint (whatever that was)?

I didn't notice that Kim and Emily were there until Emily handed me a plate of eggs and Kim pushed Jared out of his chair so she could sit next to me. She looked at me like she was expecting something from me, but I had nothing really to say, so I just kept my head down and ate my eggs, listening in on what the guys were talking about.

They were basically just filling Jacob in on all of the gossip that he had missed since he had been gone. He told them that he had gone northeast, and was somewhere in Canada when he decided to come back. I didn't really care why he had decided to come home, I was still pissed at him for leaving Billy the way he did.

" I heard that wolf again last night Uncle Billy." I said. The whole room got quiet. Everyone was staring at me. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Like I told you before honey, they won't bother you. You don't need to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid. I saw it once, the first night I was here. It was huge, but I wasn't scared of it. It just sat there on the edge of the forest by my window, watching me watch it." I looked around the room. Most people looked shocked by this news, everyone except Embry. He was fidgeting and it looked like he was sweating a little too.

"We'll it looks like you've got yourself a protector Rainey." Uncle Billy said, glancing around the room.

"What like in all those old legends you and Dad used to tell me at night. I don't think so Billy, it was just a wolf." I said, shaking my head at his silliness.

"Rainey, what did the wolf look like." Sam asked.

"Umm, it was pretty big, and gray. It just sat there forever, watching me." I saw him throw a look at Embry and Embry shrink back a little bit.

"Ok seriously what's going on! Ever since Jacob came back people have been shooting looks at each other and talking in codes. What is phasing? And imprinting? And how come I'm not a good one for Embry?" I was finished with all of them being so cryptic. Embry came over to me and wrapped me in his arms and started rocking me.

"You are so very good enough for me. It's me who's not good enough for you." He whispered in my ear as he held me tighter.

"Tell me what's going on." I pleaded.

"She's right. You've waited long enough Embry. She needs to know." It was Emily who spoke up this time and all eyes turned to her.

"She's your imprint Embry. She needs to know what that means. Take some of the boys with you and show her.." She pointed to the door and Embry stood up with me in his arms, carrying me bridal style out of the house. I looked back to see Jacob, Sam, Seth, and Quil follow him out.

"Where are we going?" I asked him

"It's time I showed you what we really are. But I promise you Rainey, I would never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you. You're more important to me than anything, and if this scares you all you have to do is tell me and I'll take you straight back to Billy's ok?" He kissed my lips and I nodded once he broke away.

He carried me through the forest with the boys following closely behind us. Once we got to a clearing he set me down on my feet and Sam came up to us.

"Right, well I think we should leave her here with Jake, so she has someone to talk to." Embry started to protest, but Sam cut him off.

"She needs to see you Embry. Jake won't let anything happen. The rest of us will phase and see how it goes. She's a Black after all, she can handle it." I watched as Sam motioned to the other boys to follow him and they disappeared into the trees, leaving only Jacob and Embry with me.

Embry pulled my face up to look him in the eye. He kissed each of my cheeks and my lips softly before pulling away.

"I promise you I won't let anything happen to you." He said it with so much conviction that I had no reason not to believe him. He kissed me once more before jogging off into the forest.

"Ok so I'm gonna pretend that this isn't creepy as hell and that you all have like a nice little picnic planned back there and you aren't going to sacrifice me to some ancient Quileute god or something." I told Jake as he helped me over to a stump so I could sit down. He crouched down next to me and laughed.

"No we're not gonna sacrifice you." He was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke up again.

"Rainey I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have said the things that I did last night, and I shouldn't have left in the first place so you had to come back here at all. I know you had a rough time the last time you were here, and I know that it was largely my fault. But I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

"It's actually ok Jake. I mean if you weren't such a baby and ran away, I would never have come back, and I would never have gotten with Embry." I said, smiling at the memory of our kisses last night. I heard a rustling in the bushes and Jake slung an arm over my shoulder.

"You don't have to be scared Rainey, I'm right here." He said. My eyes were locked in the direction of the noise. It was coming from where Embry had left the clearing. Was there a bear or something out there? Did Embry get eaten?

I felt my eyes grow wide as the big grey wolf from before walked out of the forest and into the clearing. He was followed by three more wolves, who were just as big.

"Rainey, those legends are true. Me and the guys are werewolves." Jake said next to me. All I managed to croak out was

"OK?"

**Embry's POV**

I phased and was immediately hit with the thoughts of the other guys.

_"Are you sure this is the right way to do this Sam?"_ I asked.

_"She needs to see it. It's the only way she's gonna believe it Embry."_

"_It's gonna be fine. Jake's out there with her, he won't let anything happen and he'll explain everything to her." _Quil thought.

"Come on, It's time. Jakes got her calmed down now." Sam said as he nudged me into the clearing. I held my breath and stepped out of the cover of the trees and into the sunlight. My eyes immediately went to Rainey's. They were wide open and her heartbeat was picking up.

"I'm scaring her Sam!" I called out in panic.

"You're doing fine, just keep going slowly. Jake's got her." He reassured me.

I heard Jake explain to her what we were, and her scared little voice croak out an "OK?"

I stopped a few feet away from her and slowly laid down, never taking my eyes off of her. I whined a little bit and tried to inch closer to her.

"Not yet!" Sam warned. I saw the rest of them come out and sit down next to me. Her heart was beating a mile a minute now and she was holding onto Jake so hard if he wasn't so durable she would have hurt him.

"It's alright Rainey. It's just the guys. Embry," He pointed at me. "Sam, Quil and Seth." He pointed out the rest of us and I saw her take us all in. Then her gaze turned back to me and recognition passed across her face.

"Embry is my protector wolf?" She asked Jake.

"From what I hear, yeah." He said. I nodded my head at her, trying to tell her she was right. I whined and inched a little closer, wanting to comfort her.

"Watch yourself, Embry." Sam warned, but it seemed to be unnecessary.

"It's all real." She said to herself. And then she shocked the hell out of all of us. She reached out and petted me.

"Good doggy Embry." She laughed. I heard Seth and Quil's barking laughter and Sam shaking his head.

"Yep, she's definitely a Black if she can take it that easily." Quil joked.

She started to stand up, and Jake had his hands around her waist for support. I growled at him lowly.

"Oh stop it Embry he's just helping me up. Bad dog." She shook her finger at me and laughed.

"I'm going to have so much fun with that!" She said to Jake.

He helped her walk over to me, so she could get a better feel for my fur. She ran her hands along the back of my head, in between my ears. She scratched my chest and petted my back. I rolled over, exposing my belly to her and she laughed.

"I need to get you some Scooby snacks. I always wanted a dog" She was laughing. I loved to hear her laugh. I watched her as she hobbled over to the other ones, and took her time examining them as well.

"So you're one too then huh?" She said to Jake as she was sitting on the ground playing with Seth's shaggy fur. He was the only one who refused to cut his hair, so it was the longest. I admit it that I was jealous so I got up and slowly made my way over to her, making sure I didn't startle her. She was talking to Jake still and seemed to be absentmindedly braiding his fur.

"Dude she's turning you into a girl." Quil teased Seth.

" I don't care what she does as long as she never stops. That feels amazing."

"Watch yourself Seth." I warned, growling at him. She heard me because she whipped her head around and gasped, putting her tiny hand over her heart.

"I need to put a bell on you or something! God, bark or make a noise before you just sneak up on me like that!" She sounded like she was mad, but her smile broke through and I knew she was just playing around. I licked her face from her jaw to her hairline and laughed and she sputtered and tried to wipe it off.

"Gross Embry!" She growled under her breath.

Eventually the others phased back except for me, and we all just sat there in the clearing answering whatever questions she might have. We explained to her about phasing, and the cold ones. She was pretty shocked to learn that the Cullens were vampires and that Bella knew about it.

"And she wants to be that someday?" She asked, nuzzling herself into my side. I had stayed in my wolf form for this specific purpose. It was absolutely wonderful to see her so completely comfortable with me in my other form.

"Yeah she does." Jake said. She squeezed his shoulder, letting him know she understood now why he did what he did earlier.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" Seth said as he got up. It was getting pretty late in the day, and I was getting hungry myself.

"Come on Embry, let's take her home." Jake said. I nodded and got up to go phase back.

"Wait." Rainey grabbed my tail to keep me from going any further. I cocked my head to the side and whined at her, hoping she got my meaning.

"Can I...I mean...Would it be ok for me to ride you back?" The guys started laughing at her and Sam just shook his head again. I barked out a laugh of my own and nodded. I got as low down on the ground as I could and Jacob lifted her onto my back.

"Hold on tight to his fur, you won't hurt him." He said.

"Are you sure?" She was so cute, worrying about her hurting me.

"Positive. There, are you on there good enough?" He asked and I could feel her nod to him.

"Giddy up Embry dog!" She giggled and pulled on my fur like reigns. I rolled my eyes and slowly stood up, making sure she was securely on my back still.

"I'll bring your clothes man. Be careful." Jake said. I walked on ahead of him, enjoying the moment with my Rainey.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Ok So I originally planned on ending the chapter before Embry's POV, but decided against giving you all two cliffhangers in a row, so you all get an extra super long chapter!! YAY ME! Sorry if Jake was a bit of a douche in the beginning. He was just overwhelmed to come home and find out that not only is his cousin living in his bedroom, but that his best friend imprinted on her. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm really blown away by the response this story is getting! It's totally awesome! Hope you enjoyed this chap! She's gonna find out about the imprinting next....DUN DUN DUN!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rainey's POV**

_I dreamt that night of spirit wolves and tribal legends. They were peaceful dreams, almost as if they were just a memory I was reliving. I saw Kaheleha, the first great spirit chief who protected not only our tribe, but the Hoh and Makah tribes as well. I saw Taha Aki as he transformed into the first spirit wolf of the tribe, and I watched as he battled with the evil Utlapa. _

_Then my dreaming took a turn for the worse and even in my sleep I could feel my body tensing._

_My dreams shifted, and instead of watching Taha Aki battle Utlapa I was watching Embry battle a vampire. He was alone and I called for him to run, but he couldn't hear me. I saw the vampire take a lunge at him and wrap her arms around his wolf body, and throw him into a nearby tree. I screamed his name but he didn't acknowledge that he heard me. I could feel the tears run down my cheeks as my lungs felt like they were on fire from screaming for Embry to run away._

_I watched as the vampire stalked forward to Embry. He was still on the ground and couldn't see her. There was blood trickling down his fur. Even if he did see her he wouldn't be able to fight her off. I panicked. I had to do something. I looked around for anything that might help Embry, and my eyes caught something glistening in the sunlight. I ran over to it and picked up a silver knife. I didn't stop to think about how it got there or what I was doing. I ran over to Embry and the vampire and threw myself in-between them, thrusting the knife into my heart. I felt it rip through my body as the blood started gushing from the wound. The vampire's eyes turned black as pitch and I knew I only had seconds left to live. I heard the Embry wolf howl in pain when he saw me, and I whispered a faint " I Love You" before the vampire descended upon me._

I woke up panting and covered in sweat. I sat straight up in the bed, clutching my chest. I could feel the knife in me, and had to look down before I realized that I was fine. I looked at my surroundings and realized that I was still in Jacobs room, completely safe. It was just a dream. I took a few calming breaths and pulled back the covers. I cringed a little at the blast of cold air that hit my legs, but ignored it and reached for my crutches. I stood up, a little wobbly at first, but eventually made it out of the room and into the kitchen.

I heard Emily and Kim there, talking to each other. I heard Embry's name and paused in the doorway listening.

" Embry's so much happier since he's imprinted."

"Sam was telling me how much easier it is to run patrol with him now that he isn't just worried about who his real father is."

"He does seem to have a load taken off of his shoulders. I wonder when he's going to tell Rainey."

"I don't know. I wonder how she's going to take the news."

"Tell me what?" I said as I turned the corner.

"Oh. Nothing. Are you hungry?" Emily said as she dished me out a plate of eggs and bacon. I scowled at her as I sat down. I knew she wasn't going to say anything else on the subject. I turned to Kim who was my best chance at getting some information, but she was avoiding my gaze and putting pieces of bread into the toaster. Just peachy.

I ate my eggs in near silence. The only noise in the house was coming from the living room where Uncle Billy was watching some game on the tv again. I don't think the channel was ever changed on that machine since it came into the Black house.

it was probably a good thing that no one was talking to me. I t gave me some time to sort through my thoughts. Embry had imprinted. What did that mean? That word sounded familiar but I couldn't remember where I had heard it. Apparently it was a good thing, and that he was happy. but why would he need to tell me? Was it another wolfy thing?

Emily said she wondered how I would take the news. Was it a bad thing then? Was he going to break up with me? I mean yeah we were only technically dating for two days, and we hadn't even really gone on a date yet, but was he going to break up with me already?

I was pissed. Whatever he wasn't telling me was big. Whether it was good or bad. I didn't like not knowing things, especially when I knew people weren't telling me them on purpose. And it made me even more mad that it was EMBRY who wasn't telling me this big imprinting thing.

So it was no big surprise that I didn't exactly treat him civilly when he, Quil and Jacob came in from patrol, followed by Sam and Jared, who had been in the living room with Billy the whole time.

"Hey baby." He said as he came up to me and tried to kiss me. I turned my face away from him and crossed my arms in front of me. If he was going to break up with me then I was not going to let him kiss me.

"You ok?" He asked. I'm sure his face was filled with worry but I just ignored him and took a bite of my bacon.

"I'm fine." I said as nonchalantly as I could, but it came out rather harsh. He looked like he wanted to say something else but Emily put a plate in front of him and he started eating, but still kept his worried eyes on me.

He could stare at me all day if he wanted to. I didn't care. I was still mad.

After we all had eaten and the kitchen was cleaned up, Embry proceeded to pick me up and throw me over his shoulder like a damn caveman and carry me out of the house before I could say anything to protest.

Before I knew it we were at first beach and he was sitting me down on a log. He pulled my cast up onto his leg and pulled out a marker and started to draw on it.

"So, what's up your butt?" He asked, not looking up from my leg.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You've been pissy since I got home, and I want to know what's bothering you."

"Why do you care?" I barked back. I wanted to run away from him. Damn stupid Paul and my stupid broken foot. I could feel myself start to tear up. I was so angry at him for being so calm about this.

He finally looked up at me. He looked pissed. About damn time.

"Because I do." He said with his eyebrows raised, challenging me to argue with his logic.

"Then why don't you tell me what imprinting is huh, Embry? Cuz I heard Kim and Emily talking about it this morning and how you're so happy now that you've done it, whatever it is, and that they're wondering when you'll tell me and how I'll take it. So why don't you tell me now and let's see how I'll take it." I said crossing my arms and waiting for him to begin. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights and he choked on his spit before he could answer me.

"Rainey." He took a deep breath. "I imprinted on you the moment I saw you." He looked into my eyes and took another deep breath when I didn't say anything. "You remember the story of the third wife?"

I remembered my dream from the night before. I had been the third wife. "Yeah." I said, still not following him.

"It's another werewolf thing. When we first phase and then see the woman we were meant for, we imprint. It's like everything that was ever important to us before is obsolete compared to how we feel about that person. Everything that ever mattered before doesn't matter as much as this one person. We are whatever that person needs us to be, whether it be a lover, like for Sam and Emily and Jared and Kim, or a big brother, like with Quil and Claire. Or even a friend. Whatever she needs is what we are." He stared at me for a few minutes, trying to gauge my response.

"So you imprinted on me, and you are whatever I need you to be?" He nodded.

"And Quil imprinted on CLAIRE?"

"Yeah, it's weird I know. But he would never do anything to hurt her. He's more protective of her than her own father is." He said, taking both of my hands into his large ones.

"Rainey, look. I know that you've gotten a lot of news in the last 48 hours, but you have to understand that I would never force you into anything that you didn't want. If you don't want to be with me...romantically... then we don't have to. I can be your best friend, or I can be nothing to you. All I want is for you to be happy."

I looked toward the ocean, mulling things over in my head. So I was the one that he imprinted on. I was the most important thing to him, just like he was the most important thing to me.

"Embry." I turned my head back to him. He looked like he was sitting in the principal's office. I tried not to laugh.

"You're stupid."

"Wha-?" I crashed my lips to his before he could finish his sentence. He sat there shocked, not moving, until finally it clicked in his head and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. A soft moan escaped my mouth and I felt him hold me tighter as a low growl came from him. I liked the sound of it. It made shocks fly up and down my spine and I was glad for once that it was raining slightly or else we might have started a fire.

His hands were working their way up the back of my shirt and I wound my fingers into his hair, tugging on it lightly when he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He tasted amazing. Like the most refreshing drink of water I had ever had. I savored it. I could feel an aching in the bottom of my stomach and found myself rocking against him to relive some of the tension down there. He moaned and flipped me over so that I was laying on my back in the sand with him over top of me. I didn't even notice that my clothes were getting soaked. And frankly I didn't care.

His hands were traveling up and down my sides, sending waves of heat through my entire body. I realized that he had way too many clothes on for my liking and reached behind him and pulled off his shirt. He helped me get it over his head and threw it to the side before attacking my lips again. He was so warm and soft and we fit together perfectly. Before I knew what was going on my shirt was thrown to the side and his hands were touching places on me that had never been touched before.

"Embry." I moaned. He growled again and I felt the muscles in my stomach coil tighter. I bucked my hips into his and he groaned into my mouth.

"Jesus! Sorry!" I looked over to see Quil with his hands over his eyes.

Embry swore and growled at Quil. "What do you want?" He shifted so that his body was in between me and Quil. I blushed when I remembered I didn't have a shirt on.

"Sam is looking for you. He wants to talk to us about the Cullen wedding." Quil said, still covering his eyes.

"Fine, Message received. Leave now!" Embry growled out. He was pissed. So was I actually. I felt disappointed and very unsatisfied. Quil turned away quickly and ran off.

"Can I have my shirt please?" I asked. I was super embarrassed and was probably redder than a tomato.

He sighed and handed me my shirt. I could tell he was disappointed too. And judging by the bulge in his pants he was going to be very sore later. I grimaced.

"I'm sorry about that." He said as he stood up and put his shirt on too. Once we were both redressed he picked me up and started carrying me back to the house. I looked down at my cast and noticed that he had drawn a gray wolf and written the word "Protector" underneath it. That's when it dawned on me.

"You're him! The wolf outside my window! That was you?" He laughed and nodded.

"I watch over you every night from that spot." He said as he looked into my eyes. I felt a smile spread across my face and I leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you Embry Call."

"I love you more, Rainey Black"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): I know I know I'm terrible for not updating yesterday. I woke up super late for work and didn't have time to get a chapter written! I'M SORRY! Anyway, I totally didn't intend for things to get so hot and heavy between them when I sat down and started this chapter. I literally looked up and said "What the hell" when I saw it on my screen. Let me know how you liked the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rainey's POV**

We eventually made it back to Sam's house, after making numerous make-out stops along the way. It wasn't until Sam sent out Quil and Jake to physically carry the two of us back to the house that we finally made it there.

And even once we were there we were kissing every chance we got. We would sneak off to the bathroom and meet in there, or I would call Embry to get me something off of a high shelf that I didn't really need.

"Alright enough of this. You two are worse than all of us combined. Embry, outside. Let's go." Sam pushed Embry outside, with the rest of the pack following him. Emily and Kim had been staring at the two of us for the entire morning, and seemed to either be really amused or really ticked off.

"Hi." I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Rainey, I think it's time we had the talk." Emily said as she and Kim sat down at the table next to me.

" Umm, Emily...My mom kind of already covered it a few years ago." What was she thinking I was gonna sit here and let her give me a sex talk?

"I'm not giving you a sex talk Rainey." She said as she rolled her eyes. It was like she could read my mind.

"I just wanted to talk to you now that you know all about the pack and I'm assuming the imprint too." I nodded at her, grinning like an idiot just thinking about my Embry.

"Right. So Embry told you that Kim and I are imprints as well right?" I nodded again.

"Being an imprint is a very special thing Rainey. There's a reason why the wolves do imprint. Sam thinks it's to make stronger wolves, but I actually think its to make the _wolves_ stronger."

I looked at her like she had two heads. "I'm not following you."

"Sam thinks that the whole point of imprinting is to carry on the wolf gene with the strongest match. I, as an imprint, believe that the point of us being here is to make them stronger now. The boys who have imprints tend to fight harder to protect La Push because Kim, Claire, and I are here. They have something to make sure they come home to, so they're more careful. They have something to defend so they are also more fierce. their senses are heightened and their agility is better. Overall they become much stronger fighters."

"And they are very protective of us. When Paul broke your foot we all thought Embry was going to murder him. Literally. He was lucky he only got a black eye and messed up shoulder. I know Jared would have done much worse." Kim chimed in.

"But no one will ever love you more than Embry will. He is the most devoted man you will ever meet. Not that you would want to meet anyone else. I mean he's your soul mate. You two were meant for each other." Emily said.

"But why me? I mean I'm not all that special. Why did Embry pick me?" I asked.

"Who knows the real reasons behind it. But whatever the reason may be you're his imprint."

"And it's fun being an imprint too! Sam may be the boss of the pack but we are the boss of our wolves. Look at them the right way and they will do anything for you! How do you think I got my house painted?"

"It's a lot more than that Kim." Emily scolded.

"You're going to find that you and Embry have a connection that goes beyond the normal relationship. You can feel when the other is in pain, or if something is wrong. And you'll be able to tell Embry's howls from the rest of the pack. It's almost like a sixth sense in a way. And as an imprint, it's your job to be supportive and make sure that he's got everything he needs to be the best that he can. But most of all, love him with all that you've got, because that's how he's going to love you back." Emily finished her speech and stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Come on girls. Our boys will be home soon."

**Embry's POV**

I didn't want to go out into the stupid woods and talk to stupid Sam about the Cullen's stupid wedding. I wanted to take Rainey somewhere and finish what we were doing on the beach before we were so _RUDELY_ interrupted.

_"Hey man, it's not my fault you decided to get down and dirty with Rainey. You knew we needed to talk about this today." _Quil said, running up along side of me.

"_Oh yeah, and you couldn't have given me twenty more minutes? I was SO CLOSE!"_ I whined. If it wasn't for Sam's order I would be on my way to Rainey and we'd be checking into a motel somewhere.

No, not a motel. She deserved better than that. I would rent her a castle, and fill it with roses and daisies. And light candles and put on some sweet music...

_"OH Jesus Christ Embry! That's my cousin you're thinking about. My eyes! For God sake MY EYES!"_ Jake moaned. He was such a pussy.

_"Alright Casanova, let's get down to business." _Sam scolded. He was such a buzz kill sometimes.

_"I heard that."_

_"I don't care"_ I mumbled under my breath.

_"Alright, so it's already been decided that Billy, Seth and Sue will be attending the Cullen wedding. Jake, are you going to go?"_ Sam called us all to order by asking the hardest question first.

_"I think I should. I don't want to see the actual deed, but I'd like to see Bella after, maybe at the reception. Just to say goodbye, ya know?"_ We all nodded our heads in understanding.

_"Alright Jake. If that's how you want to play this."_ Sam said

"_OK so if Jake is going to go I want two extra guys out in the forest patrolling this little event. Leah, Embry, you guys are on it now along with Paul and Quil."_

_"Aww man! Come on Sam! I wanted to take Rainey out. Now you're making me do patrol at the leech wedding with LEAH!"_ I shouted.

_"Hey!"_ Leah growled, like she was actually offended, which she wasn't.

"_Yes, I'm making you do patrol with Leah. Consider it punishment for grossing everyone out. My God Embry, show a little restraint. Even Jared wasn't that bad."_

"_Oh come on, it's not like we all haven't seen what you and Emily do behind closed doors. Don't give me that shit Sam."_ I growled. He of all people had no room to talk.

_"Watch who you're talking to Embry Call. I'll have you run patrol every night for the next 6 months if you keep that up."_ He said. coming to stand in front of me and baring his teeth. He sure was a pissy bastard when he wanted to be.

_"Fine, are we done here?" _I whined, lowering my head in submission. Stupid Alpha.

_"Yeah, were done."_ Sam said. I took off running back to the house.

_"Oh, Embry. You're running patrol tonight with Seth for that little remark. See you at nine."_ Sam said smugly. I swore under my breath and kept running.

**Rainey's POV**

We were just putting the food on the table when the front door flew open and Embry came waltzing in. He strode right over to me and kissed me before lifting me into his arms and carrying me out of the house.

"But we made food and..."

"As tempting as that is baby, I've got to patrol tonight, and I've only got a little while with you and I would rather spend it alone if you don't mind." He said as he strolled over to his truck and set me inside.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought I'd take you back to my place." He said as he started the truck and pulled out.

'Oh." I could feel myself start to blush. He wanted to go back to his place. To his room? With his _bed_?

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?" He asked, grinning.

"Nn, No." I stuttered. He laughed at me and took my hand in his.

"I just want to hang out. No pressure for anything. I promise." He squeezed my hand and I felt better. I took a deep breath to calm myself and looked at him. He was gorgeous. His hair was windblown from running and the car window being down, and he didn't have a shirt on, which I very much appreciated.

"So I was talking to Emily and Kim while you were gone." I smiled an evil smile and looked up at him, wagging my eyes. He looked instantly wary and I chuckled.

"And?" He croaked.

"And they said that I could probably get you to do anything I want you to."

"And?" He pressed, clearly getting nervous.

"Is it true?" I asked, scooting closer to him in the seat and nuzzling my face against his shoulder.

"If you keep doing that then yes." He said and I smiled to myself. This could be fun.

We pulled up to a tiny gray house, with over grown grass and dilapidated looking walls. Embry stopped the truck and came around to my side to life me out.

"It's not much. It's just my mom and me that live here, and with patrol and stuff I haven't really had the time to keep the place up." He looked around nervously, like he was ashamed or afraid I would judge him because of it.

"Take me inside." I whispered in his ear. His eyebrows shot up and he practically bolted into the house. I didn't get to see much of it because he went straight for his bedroom and laid me down on his bed. His mouth was on mine before I had time to process everything and by that time I didn't care.

His hands were immediately claiming the parts of me that he had explored earlier and like before, soon my shirt was thrown aside and our tongues were battling for dominance. It was when we broke away for air and Embry moved his skillful tongue to my chest that I noticed them.

There on his bedside table, were drawings. Beautiful drawings. Of me.

"Embry." He grunted and didn't look up. I pulled myself up into a sitting position and pushed his mouth away from me. i picked up the stack of papers and looked through them. They were amazing. There was one of me running down first beach, and another one of me in Billy's kitchen. There must have been a dozen of just me, and close ups of different parts of my face, my eyes and lips being the most common.

"Embry did you draw these?" I said as I tore my gaze from the beautiful pictures and looked at him. He was rubbing the back of his neck and looking away nervously.

"Yeah." He grimaced.

"They're amazing!"

"They're just something I do to kill the time."

"Embry, seriously, these are really good!" I said, looking back down at the drawings.

"You like them?" He said, looking between me and the pictures.

"Oh my god Yes! I've never seen anything like them. They look like they could be photographs or something. They're so realistic. But they're all of me?"

"We'll I draw what's in my head, and lately you're always on my mind so you're what I've been drawing. You really are the most beautiful thing on the earth. Those drawings don't do you a bit of justice." He said, scooting closer to me and wrapping his arm around me.

"Embry. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." He said as he set the drawings back on the table and pulled me into his lap.

_____________________________________________________________________________________**(A/N): Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rainey's POV**

"God Katie, I mean it was like WOW." I giggled into the phone.

"Did it hurt?" She asked, completely enthralled.

"No. I mean I was scared it was going to but he was so gentle and he didn't push me into going too fast. It was perfect." I sighed dreamily at the memory of what happened last night.

I heard her squeal on the other end of the line.

"Rainey I swear, you are the luckiest girl I know. I mean you go to La Push and meet this super dreamy guy who carries you around everywhere and fall in love. It could be a movie I swear!" She squealed again and I thought my eardrums were going to blow.

"So...was he...ya know...big?" She asked.

"Katie!" I screeched before bursting out into a fit of giggles like a school girl. I heard her laughing on the other end of the phone as well.

"Well is he?" She prodded.

"I don't really have anything to compare it to, but I think so." I said, blushing even though I was alone in Jacobs room.

"God, I wish I had someone like that." Katie sighed.

"You'll find someone. Don't worry about that. So how's school?" I asked, trying to change the subject before she got too depressed.

"Eh it's alright. The classes are easy enough, I got an A in stats!" She said excitedly. I knew she was having a hard time in that class and I was proud of her for acing it.

"Great Job Katie!"I exclaimed.

"Thanks! So...what are you going to do about school now that Embry is involved? I mean long distance relationships don't exactly have a reputation for ending up the best." I didn't want to think about that, even though it had been on the back of my mind a lot lately. So I did what any mature person would do. I changed the subject.

"So I get my cast taken off today!"

"Really that's cool." I knew she knew what I was doing but I ignored it.

"Yeah, if it's healing enough they're going to give me a walking cast, that is if I can remember how to walk, I don't think I've taken more than five steps on my own since the accident." I heard a car pull up just then and knew it was Embry.

"Well he's here. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later Katie! Bye!" I hung up before she could say anything else and bounced on Jakes bed while I waited for Embry to get inside.

I heard his heavy footsteps come down the hall and he burst into Jakes room and pulled me into a kiss before I had time to greet him. After what felt like an eternity in his arms he finally broke away when we both needed air.

"Hi." I gasped

"hi." He grinned at me and picked me up, twirling me around in his arms.

"So how was your night?" I teased.

"Absolute perfection." He said as he kissed me again.

"Oh really?"

"Really." He nuzzled my neck and I giggled at the sensation.

"Baby."

"Hmm?" He was trailing kisses up from my neck to my ear and I knew that if he didn't stop that soon we would never get out of this room.

"We've got to be at the doctors in twenty minutes." I said, trying to push his head away from me.

"That leaves us plenty of time." He said as he started to lay me down on the bed.

"No. No, bad dog!" I teased, pushing him off of me and sitting up.

"Come on, we've really got to go. I want to get this thing off of me!" I said exasperated. I reached for my crutches and started to make my way for the door but Embry took them from me and picked me up again.

"This may be the last time I get to do this so just shut up and leave me be." I just shook my head at him and let him carry me to the car.

We made it to the hospital with 5 minutes to spare and spent that time in the stairwell making out. When we were in there so long that we had made ourselves late we reluctantly pulled apart and headed to the doctors office.

They took an x ray, and twenty minutes later I was walking out on my own with a new cast and no crutches.

"This is great!" I squealed.

"Yeah, lovely." Embry muttered. He was bummed because he didn't have an excuse to carry me around anymore.

"Oh honey, don't worry. You can still carry me around every once in a while. It wasn't so bad." I said grinning up at him. He bent down as if to pick me up now but I held out my arms to stop him.

"Not now! Let me re learn how to walk first!" I said as sternly as I could, but failed miserably when the look on his face caused me to bust out laughing.

"Come on. Let's go celebrate your new independence" He said as he followed me out to his truck. We drove to Port Angeles to get some dinner and see a movie. It was our first real date. I was excited to get to do something actually normal with him for once, well as normal as you can get when you date a werewolf who spends his free time killing vampires.

"Two please." Embry told the hostess. I didn't like the way she was looking at him, but he put his arm around me possessively and she got the message loud and clear. She didn't bother us the rest of the night.

"So what's good here?" I asked, browsing the menu.

"Umm...everything actually. What are you in the mood for?" He asked, looking up from his menu. I caught his gaze across the table and got lost in my thoughts. He was absolutely breathtaking and I was so much in love with him that it hurt. He was looking at me like he was thinking the same thing. It wasn't until the waiter came for our orders that I snapped out of it and looked at the menu again.

"Umm I'll have the Malibu Chicken, and a coke please." I said as I handed the waiter my menu.

"And for you sir?" He asked Embry. I was glad out waiter was a guy. I didn't need anyone else checking out my Embry tonight.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, and the spaghetti please." The waiter looked at Embry like he was nuts, and I stifled a giggle.

"Soup or Salad?"

"Both. And a Dr. Pepper. Thanks." Embry handed the waiter his menu, and smiled at him before the waiter left, shaking his head.

Embry's eyes immediately found mine and I was just as lost as I was before.

"Rainey last night was...astounding." He said as he grinned. I thought I saw a slight blush cross his cheeks too.

"I know." I smiled back, finding his hand under the table and lacing my fingers in his. I marveled at the way we fit together so completely, right now as well as last night...

" I can't wait to do it again." He said. It was my turn to blush now.

The waiter brought out our food and we ate in silence, stealing bites of each other's food and smiling, thinking about what we were going to do later in the evening.

After we finished our meal, Embry paid the tab and helped me into the car. We were going to see a movie and then head back to La Push.

We bought our tickets and Embry spent a fortune at the consession stand, buying almost everything they offered. His arms were loaded with food when we found our seats, in the back of the theater of course.

I tried to watch the movie, but the giant of a man next to me proved to be very distracting. I had to push him off of me more than once, and even hit him once, which only hurt my hand. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Embry! Knock it off!" I growled and he shrank back into his chair. Hmmm... I guess that was a little imprint magic at work. I instantly felt bad, so I pulled his arm around me and snuggled into his shoulder. He didn't try anything else the rest of the night.

When the credits finally rolled, I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I really had to pee and I was not going to make it back to La Push. I kissed his cheek before strolling off to the bathroom. I was lost in thoughts of Embry and how much I loved him, and what we were going to do once we got home. I was looking forward to that very much. I opened the door to the bathroom and stood there in shock.

There standing in the middle of the theater was Embry. Kissing another girl.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(A/N): Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Embry's POV**

I was floating. Rainey and I had spent most of the night together, in each others' arms. When I had to leave to go on patrol I could barely tear myself away from her perfection. We had made love. It was the most exhilarating moment of my life. Even more exciting than phasing for the first time. It was like everything I had ever wanted was rolled up in the tiny little package that was Rainey.

Of course, I wasn't on patrol long before the guys got tired of my thoughts and made me go home. Except I didn't go home. I climbed into Jake's room and pulled her into my arms, and fell asleep with the woman that I loved curled up beside me.

I was remembering waking up next to her when the one person I didn't ever want to see decided to show up.

Rainey was in the bathroom of the theater. We had just finished watching a movie. Or rather she had just finished watching a movie and I had spent the entire time watching her. I was pacing outside of the bathroom door when I heard the most annoying voice ever.

"EMBRY!!! IS THAT YOU?" Fuck. Deanna. My ex. I hated her since the moment I met her, but she had big boobs and back then that was all that mattered. I tried to walk in the other direction but she wouldn't take a hint if her life depended on it.

"Embry! How have you been?" I hadn't seen or heard from this chick since I started phasing. And I was glad of it.

"Deanna I can't talk right now." I said as I tried to step around her.

"Of course you can. I've missed you so much." She said as she threw her arms around me. Before I had time to react her mouth was on mine. I wanted to vomit. My mind was screaming at me to just push her away, but I still didn't want to hurt her. Every fiber of my being was rejecting her, like oil and water. I reached up to push her away from me when I felt it.

Pain.

Mind numbing, gut wrenching pain.

And I knew instantly what happened.

Rainey saw us.

She was just standing there in the doorway of the ladies bathroom, shaking like a leaf. For a second I thought she was going to phase or something but then she took off like a rocket headed for the doors. I pushed Deanna off of me, not caring if she got hurt anymore. Rainey whipped around to face me. Her eyes were red and filling with tears and she had her tiny hands balled into fists.

"Don't you follow me Embry Call!" She yelled, tears finally spilling over onto her perfect cheeks. I felt my heart shatter in a million pieces. This was so much more painful than when she got hurt. This time I was the one who hurt her. I did that to her.

"Rainey, wait. I can explain. Please." I begged, taking a step towards her. She looked down at the ground for a minute and when she looked back up at me I almost didn't recognize her. She looked...dead.

" I want you to stay here Embry. You will not follow me." She said. I had heard that imprints had a power over us, but this was worse than an order from Sam. I couldn't move. I could barely breathe and every time I did it felt like no matter how much air I drew into my lungs it was never going to be enough.

I stood there frozen as she turned around and pulled her phone out of her purse as she headed for the door. She said I couldn't follow her, but she didn't say I couldn't make sure she got home safe. I watched her from inside the theater while she waited out on a bench outside for someone to come pick her up. I could see her shoulders shake with each of her sobs and I could feel her heart break. If only I could get her to talk to me so she would understand.

After a while I heard Sam's truck come around the corner and stop in front of Rainey. Emily got out and ran to where Rainey was sitting and pulled her into a hug. I could hear Rainey's sobs now, and I wanted to curl up and die. I watched as Sam and Emily got her into the car. Sam shut the door after them and turned to face the theater that he knew I was still in. He walked over to the doors and came inside.

I don't think I had seen Sam this mad. Ever. He was shaking like he was going to lose control, and that was another thing I had never seen from him.

"Home. Now." He ordered me through gritted teeth. I simply nodded at him and made my way past him and to the door. When I was right next to him he reached out and punched me in the face. I barely felt it. I was already in more pain than I had ever experienced. I just shook my head and kept walking, ignoring the blood that was dripping from my nose. It would heal soon anyway.

Sam followed me out of the theater and got in his truck. I got into mine and followed behind them. Every second that passed without her in my arms was pure torture. I tried to follow them down Billy's street, but because of Sam's stupid order my hands and brain weren't on the same page, and I ended up driving to my house.

I got out of the truck and headed to my room, barely noticing if my mom was home or not. I flopped down on the bed and let my misery take over. I could smell her sweet scent still on my sheets and I wrapped myself in them.

I rolled over on my side and came face to face with her. My drawings of her were staring me in the face, as if they were mocking me with happier times that I might not get to see again. I just laid there staring at her beautiful face, but the image of her crying at the theater kept breaking through and I felt my will to live crumble.

I needed to see her. I needed to explain. I needed to fight for her.

I pulled the sheets away from me and jumped out of my window, not even bothering to get in my truck as I ran off towards Rainey. There were cars in front of the house, which meant that the whole pack was there probably. Just what I needed, an audience as my world crumbled around me. I didn't even make it to the front door before Jake was on the porch, followed by Quil, Jared and Sam. I started up the steps but Jake stopped me before I could reach the porch.

"I don't think so Em." He was pissed. So was I. I needed to get in there and see Rainey. I could feel the pull I had towards her drawing me into the house. She was hurting and it was my job to fix it.

"Let me go. I need to see her. I need to explain." I begged, trying to get away from him and into the house.

"She doesn't want to see you right now." Jake growled. He didn't understand. He wasn't imprinted. He didn't know how much I needed to see her. My life depended on it at this point.

"Explain it to us." Jared said. He looked to Sam who nodded and they headed for the woods, dragging me along kicking and screaming for Rainey as I went.

"Phase. Now." Sam ordered and I had no choice but to obey. instantly I was a wolf and their angry thoughts were screaming at me.

_"You fucking idiot I swear to God."_

_"Emily is a mess trying to comfort Rainey. And when Emily is a mess, I'm a mess." _

_"It's RAINEY man, how could you possibly do that to her?"_

_"Alright, enough. Just let me fucking explain it already so you'll let me go to her."_ I yelled. They all shut u so I replayed the nights events in my head for them. I could tell they understood what happened, and some of them even felt sorry for me. I didn't want their pity I wanted their help.

_"She's not going to talk to me. I know it. But she'll let you guys around her for now. Just let her know what happened PLEASE. I can't lose her over this. She's too important."_ But I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. She was the most stubborn woman that I knew.

_"I'll give it a try, but you know Rainey and I'm not going to push her. If she doesn't want to see you then I'm not going to make her."_ Jake said.

_"That's all I can ask for."_

_"Just give her some time, Embry."_ Jared said as he phased back.

So that's what I did. I stayed in my wolf form to keep an eye on her, and I stayed outside of her window watching her for three days. Every morning I would go up to the door and someone would come out and let me know how she was doing.

We went to the Cullen wedding and I tried my best to pretend like I was ok, but I was too focused on Rainey to be a good watcher, and Jake got in a fight with the vamps. I didn't even care that Sam put me on extra patrols after that. I ran them mindlessly. I was dead on the inside and every day that passed that she wouldn't talk to me got worse. I didn't phase back. I didn't eat unless Sam ordered me to. I didn't care anymore.

I could hear her crying at night. I could hear the nightmares that she had where she woke up screaming my name. Kim and Emily were at her side constantly, trying to get her to talk to me, but she wouldn't. I couldn't even get mad at her for being so stubborn. That is what made her her.

All of the pack members tried to get her to talk to me, but she would just tell them to mind their own business and then lock herself in her room.

We were miserable and it was my fault.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): It's depressing I know, but hang in there! Thanks so much for all the reviews for that last chapter! It was the most I've ever gotten for a chap before! WOW. You guys all rock!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rainey's POV**

Stupid fucking idiot girl!! I shouted at myself. I was an idiot. How could I have actually thought that he cared about me?

My heart was ripping in two and no matter what I did or told myself it was only getting worse. I didn't want to eat. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to breathe.

There was a knock at my door and Kim popped her head inside.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

She didn't listen, she came in anyway and laid down next to me in the bed. She reminded me so much of Katie when she did things like that. It was like the best friend code or something.

"You've been laying like this for the last three days hun. You need to get up and move around or you're gonna get bedsores." I couldn't help but smile at that.

"And for god sakes brush your teeth! Your breath is almost as bad as Jakes!" I let out a small giggle and she dramatically made choking noises, which caused Jared to come rushing in the room making sure she wasn't really choking.

"Are you alright?!" He shouted, looking worried. Kim looked back at me and for the first time in a while I was actually laughing.

"Holy Hell someone call the papers! She's laughing!" Jared shouted down the hall. I heard many sets of footfalls come down the hall and suddenly my room was full of werewolves looking like they had just seen the baby Jesus or something.

"What?"

"Nothing, It's just nice to hear something other than sobs coming from you." Quil said. Jacob smacked him in the back of the head and he winced.

"Sorry." I just shook my head at him.

"Alright, everyone out. Sam go get Emily, we're taking her out while there's still some hope in there." Kim ordered. Surprisingly, everyone left.

"Kim, I don't want to go out." I whined. She wasn't taking no for an answer.

"we'll just go to the diner and get some food. We won't go far. You need to get out of this house at least." She said as her tiny self hauled me out of the bed and into the bathroom. I don't know how she did it, but she did.

She turned the water on and before I knew it I was under the stream of the shower. I couldn't remember the last time I had a shower. I didn't want to think about how bad I smelled.

I got out and Kim was still in the bathroom, she had set up a curling iron and makeup, along with a set of clothes.

"That's a lot of stuff for the diner." I said, gawking at the array of merchandise she had set up.

"You'll feel better about yourself if you get dolled up." She said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

She pushed me down on the toilet seat and started running a towel through my hair. I was still wrapped up in the one that I had used to dry off from the shower in, but she either didn't notice or didn't care.

The bathroom door flew open and I almost peed my pants. It was one thing for Kim to see me in a towel, it was a completely different thing for anyone else to.

"Ok what's going on? Sam said you needed me over here and something about laughing. Oh Rainey! You're up and about!" I let out the breath I had been holding when I realized it was only Emily. She came in and shut the door behind her, leaving the bathroom extremely cramped.

"Ok guys, seriously. I can't breathe!" I whined.

"Shut up." Kim said as she tackled my hair with the curling iron and Emily started in on makeup.

After about an hour of me gasping for air and them primping me, they finally left me to get dressed. I looked in the mirror and was shocked at what I saw. Even with all of their hard work I still looked like a mess. I had bags under my eyes, and I must have lost weight because my cheekbones looked like they were about to pierce through the skin. My hair was dull and lifeless, despite the curls cascading down my back. I really looked bad.

I put on the clothes that they had laid out for me, not even bothering to see what they were, and stepped out of the bathroom and down the hall. The living room was filled with bodies, as usual. Everyone was there, except him. Claire was sleeping on Quil's lap, and he whispered that I was looking good.

"Thanks" I whispered back.

"Come on, let's go eat." Emily said as she ushered me out the front door.

"Wait, what about us?" Seth whined from his spot on the couch.

"You have two hands and you battle vampires for a living. I'm sure you can manage making yourself a sandwich." Kim scolded as she walked out the door behind us.

We got in Sam's truck and made our way down the road to the diner. From the corner of my eye I saw a flash of gray outside of the window and groaned.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at him. Even with the windows rolled up I knew he could hear me.

Kim and Emily looked at me like I was insane, and I just shook my head at them, partially agreeing with them. We pulled up to the La Push Diner, and took our seats at a small booth in the corner. I looked over the menu and once we had all decided what we wanted the waitress came over and took our orders.

I sat, staring at the table for what seemed like an eternity until Kim spoke up.

"So...Whatcha wanna talk about?" She asked, twirling her straw between her fingers.

"I don't really want to talk." I said as I laid my head on the table. I could tell they were both looking at each other and trying to figure out what to do.

"Look, I appreciate you all trying to make me feel better and everything, I really do. But I just am not ready to be happy yet ok? So can I just wallow some more?"

"I don't think you need to get happy. I think you need to get pissed the fuck off. You didn't even yell at him when it happened! HE WAS KISSING ANOTHER GIRL RAINEY!" Kim yelled at me.

"What the hell are you yelling at me for Kim?" I shouted back. She was pissing me off.

"Because, you're just sitting there letting him win! You aren't even fighting for him! He's been outside of your damn window 24/7 since this happened and you probably don't even know that! We've all been trying to get you to talk to him but you won't and frankly Rainey I'm sick and tired of your bullshit!" I had never seen Kim so mad at anyone before!

"He's just as miserable as you are and you're too wrapped up in yourself to give a shit. HE MADE A MISTAKE! Did you forget that the guys can see each other's thoughts when they're in wolf form?" I looked around to make sure no one heard her say that.

"Trust me Rainey, she came on to him. It was just bad timing all around. And you wouldn't even let him explain! You know all that pain that you feel right now? Magnify it by a million and that's what he's feeling. Most of the guys can't even stand to phase around him because he's in so much pain. Pull your head out of your ass and talk to him!"

"Are you done now? Cuz it seems to me that everything is alright in your world Kim so where the fuck do you get off telling me all of this crap? HUH? Has Jared kissed any other girls lately? NO. Has Jared fucking cheated on you lately? NO. Does your body feel like it's being sawed in half right now. NO. So don't sit there all high and mighty with me while you have NO IDEA what's going on inside of me." I yelled back furiously. How DARE she?

"Just tell me why you won't talk to him!" She yelled back. The few people that were in the diner were staring at us and I could faintly hear Emily apologizing on our behalf.

"BECAUSE HE DOESNT NEED ME ANYMORE!! HE GOT WHAT HE WANTED FROM ME! HE FUCKED ME AND NOW HE'S MOVED ON TO SOMEONE ELSE!" I yelled, collapsing to the floor. I was sobbing again and no one could do anything about it. Kim was at my side in an instant, rocking me in her arms. I let her, I didn't even put up a fight.

I heard the bell to the diner door clink as someone walked in and then a set of bare russet feet were in front of me. I could feel the warmth radiating off of him and didn't need to look up to see that Embry was there.

"You're wrong." He said as he knelt down and pulled my hands away from my face. He put his hands on my chin and tilted my head up to look at him. I didn't want to , but I looked in his eyes. They were red and bloodshot and he looked like he had been crying. His hair was messy and matted together and he had bags under his eyes that would put mine to shame. He was a mess.

"What?" I whispered. Even though he looked like he had been put through the ringer one too many times he was still mesmerizing. I wanted to hate him. I wanted to hit him. I wanted to do anything except love him, but I couldn't help it. I loved him still.

"You're so wrong Rainey." He whispered before his lips crashed into mine. It felt so right that I didn't even fight it. I gave in to the feelings that needed to be let out for so long and let him hold me. His warm arms wrapped around me and I sobbed into his shoulder. I could hear his own sobs and we clung to each other on the diner floor.

After a while someone cleared their throat and I heard Kim tell them to give us a minute. I didn't want to be anywhere but in his arms. I felt him stand up and take me with him as he carried me out of the diner and down the street. He didn't have his truck with him but I don't think he cared. He carried me all the way back to Billy's house and into Jacobs room. I faintly heard the hoots and hollers from the pack when we got in the house but I payed them no attention. My eyes were locked on him and his were locked on me. It's a wonder he didn't walk into something. He set me on Jake's bed and took my face in his hands.

"We really need to talk."

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**(A/N): Ok first off I need to apologize because there WILL NOT be an update tomorrow! I'm sorry! Second A HUGE thanks to my reviewers! We made it to 200!!! WHOO HOO! Enjoy the chapter, and have a great weekend!!! C you all on Monday!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Embry's POV**

I heard the truck start up and felt the panic rise in me. I needed to follow her. What if something happened to her? I ran to the woods and followed behind Sam's truck. I was right along side of it when my angel looked over and saw me. If it had been anyone else I would have been in some deep shit with Sam.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled, knowing I could hear her. Yeah fuckin right Rainey. I thought to myself. Luckily the guys had pretty much stopped phasing when I was in wolf form. They said I was too goopy eyes for them, whatever the fuck that meant. They could all go to hell. They had no fucking idea what I was going through.

I ran besides the truck until it came to a stop at the diner and I had to take cover in the trees or phase. I didn't want to let her out of my sight for a minute so I phased quickly and pulled my cut offs on. I watched her get out of the truck and she took my breath away. Kim had done her hair for her and it hung down her back in curls and Emily had done her makeup.

But then she stepped into the light and I was reminded yet again of the crap that I had put her through. Her eyes were sunken in and her face was drawn in. She looked like she had lost about 15 pounds. I had heard from the guys that she stopped eating and would only let Emily feed her a little bit every now and then.

I watched my angel walk into the diner and take a seat near a window. Thank God for that. I crept my way to the side of the building and perched myself on the ground next to the window that was closest to her. If anyone saw me they would probably think I was a peeping tom and call the cops on me, but at this point I could care less. She was browsing the menu and I said a silent prayer to anyone who heard me that she would get something filling. She was getting way too thin and it was worrying me.

The waitress came over and took their orders, and I saw Rainey put her head on the table. Kim started a conversation with her but I didn't hear what she was saying. I was too lost in her eyes. Rainey's eyes. Even though they didn't meet mine I was still a goner in them. They were the same deep brown as always, but what scared the crap out of me was that the twinkle was gone. She always had a twinkle in her eye, but now it had disappeared.

I was so far gone in her eyes that I almost didn't hear Kim start yelling at her. I was about to go in there and stop her when I actually heard what she was saying.

_"He's just as miserable as you are and you're too wrapped up in yourself to give a shit. HE MADE A MISTAKE! Did you forget that the guys can see each other's thoughts when they're in wolf form?"_ I heard Kim yell. Frankly I was quite proud of her. Kim had never stood up to anyone like this before, and I knew that if Jared were here his chest would be puffed up with pride.

_"Trust me Rainey, she came on to him. It was just bad timing all around. And you wouldn't even let him explain! You know all that pain that you feel right now? Magnify it by a million and that's what he's feeling. Most of the guys can't even stand to phase around him because he's in so much pain. Pull your head out of your ass and talk to him!"_ If I wasn't in shock from the fact that this was our sweet little KIM yelling like this I would probably have been inside that diner and shielding Rainey from her wrath. But I couldn't look away. It was like a soap opera.

_"Are you done now? Cuz it seems to me that everything is alright in your world Kim so where the fuck do you get off telling me all of this crap? HUH? Has Jared kissed any other girls lately? NO. Has Jared fucking cheated on you lately? NO. Does your body feel like it's being sawed in half right now. NO. So don't sit there all high and mighty with me while you have NO IDEA what's going on inside of me."_ My angel yelled back, and I felt my heart being torn from my body. I knew that I had hurt her, but to have it come from her own mouth made me want to go find the nearest vamp and say "Here, take me"

_"Just tell me why you won't talk to him!"_ Kim yelled, and that's when my entire world fell apart.

_"BECAUSE HE DOESNT NEED ME ANYMORE!! HE GOT WHAT HE WANTED FROM ME! HE FUCKED ME AND NOW HE'S MOVED ON TO SOMEONE ELSE!"_ I heard my angel yell and then watched as she collapsed on the floor. My instincts took over and before I knew it I was in the diner and she was pulled in my arms. My heart skipped a beat when she didn't fight me, and just let me hold her.

How could she ever think that I would want someone other than her? What was going through that head of hers that all of the times I told her I loved her she would think that I was lying. That she would think that I could make love to her in such a perfect way that I would think it wasn't good enough for me and want someone else. I didn't know whether to laugh at her or be furious with her.

I tilted her face up to meet my eyes and looked at her. She really believed what she had said.

"Your wrong." I told her. Her eyebrows knitted together and she got that look on her face whenever something confused her. It was adorable.

"What?" She asked, sniffling.

"You're so wrong Rainey." I said as I pulled her lips to mine. They met with a fire, a passion. I tried to convey every single emotion I had ever felt towards her with that kiss. The world crashed down around us, leaving only Rainey and I in a sea of blackness, and it was just the two of us in existance.

When we finally broke apart I could feel her shaking with sobs, and realized then that I was just as upset as she was. We just sat there on the diner floor holding each other and sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

Eventually I realized that we couldn't spend the rest of our lives on the floor, and picked her up as gently as I could and carried her outside. I let my wolf senses take over as I kept my eyes on her as I walked across the town. I would probably get shit later for leaving Kim and Emily behind, but they had a truck and they knew the way.

My eyes were only for the angel in my arms who looked back up at me like it was the sweetest reunion in the history of the world. To us it was.

When I got to Billy's house I kicked the screen door open and walked us straight into her room, ignoring the calls I heard coming from my brothers. I sat her down on the bed and pulled her face into my hands again, forcing her to look at me.

"We need to talk" I said. I saw her gulp and nod for me to continue. I wiped the tears that had already started to fall from her cheeks and kissed her beautiful lips once more before I began.

"First of all you need to understand that I love you more than life itself. God Rainey you're my _imprint_! And even if you weren't my heart would belong to you and only you. That kiss, that damn excuse for a kiss, it meant nothing to me! I swear to you Rainey she was an ex of mine. I didn't even remember her until she showed up at the theater. I tried to be a gentleman and not knock her through the wall when she started talking to me but she did and before I could tell her to fuck off she kissed me and that's when you saw it. Baby, please. I swear to God it didn't mean anything!" I pleaded with her to believe me. I didn't know what I would do if she didn't.

She took a deep breath and looked into my eyes as if she was searching for the truth.

"Alright. I believe you. God I think I knew all along. What's wrong with me? Why do I always have to screw these things up?" She was sobbing now, and all I could do was pull her to me and hold her tight. I let her cry while I whispered soothing things to her. I told her how much I loved her and how sorry I was, and that she was the only woman for me. Eventually her sobs subsided and she looked back up at me.

"I'm so sorry." She said, as she lifted her tiny hand up and wiped the tears off of my face that I hadn't realized had fallen.

"How could you have ever thought that I wouldn't want you after what we shared?" I pleaded. I was starting to shake. The anger was washing over me and I knew I needed to calm down before I did something I regretted.

Rainey seemed to understand this and pressed her full lips to my bicep, calming me down instantly.

"Shhh" She cooed at me as she wrapped her arms around me tightly. I pulled her close and breathed in her sweet scent.

"I don't know why I thought that. I guess it was just the fact that it happened RIGHT AFTER we did it and I mean God Embry what else was I supposed to think. I was barely getting used to the idea of not being a virgin anymore and then you were kissing that _tramp_ but I...I just didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to think." She stuttered.

I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you." I whispered.

She looked up to my eyes and I could see the love radiating from them and then I knew everything was going to be ok.

But then her expression changed into one of realization and panic. My eyes widened as I scanned her quickly for some sign of injury.

"What? What's wrong?" I practically shouted.

"My parents." She sobbed. What about her parents?

"What about them?" I asked, pulling her once again into my arms.

"They're coming. They're coming to La Push in the morning." She cried.

"Well that's great. I'll get to meet them. Why are you so upset?"

"No Embry, you don't understand. My parents are coming for a week to visit with Billy and then we're going back to Chicago." She sobbed and buried her head in my chest.

"What are you trying to say Rainey?" I asked, fear creeping into my veins like ice.

"I'm leaving in a week."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Sorry it's late but I hope you like it. Sadly this story is coming to an end, only a few more chapters left! Reviews are appreciated!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rainey's POV**

Embry stayed the night with me and we fell asleep in each other's arms. For that one moment, everything was as it was supposed to be. We had never fought over something so stupid, and I had never thought that he was done with me after we had sex. My parents weren't on their way to La Push to take me back to Chicago. We were just Rainey and Embry, in love.

The sun was shining on my eyes, waking me from my sweet dreams. I opened them to face my love, naked in the bed next to me. I kissed his shoulder and then his nose.

"Embry." I whispered. He grunted and shifted in his sleep.

"Embry." I said a little louder. He opened one eye and looked around before shutting them tightly again.

"Nope...Too early." He said as he mashed his face into my neck, making me giggle. He hadn't shaved in a while and his scruff was tickling me.

"Em, Come on. We have to get up." I said, pushing against him trying to get him to move. He finally opened his eyes up all the way and looked at me. His face instantly lit up as he took in my equally naked form next to him.

"Oh I'm up." He said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Pervert." I said as I smacked him on his arm. It hurt me more than him, and I winced. He took my hand gently and kissed my palm.

"All better." He said as he brought his lips to mine. I moaned softly at the feeling of our tongues colliding and pulled him closer to me. We laid there together, enjoying the feel of each other when I heard a car pull up to the house. I pushed Embry away from me and stood up, trying to find some clothes to throw on.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked, worried at my sudden departure from his arms.

"My parents are here! Get up! Get Dressed!" I nearly shouted at him. God what were they going to think if they came in here and found me lying around naked with my boyfriend! He threw himself off the bed, taking most of the sheets with him as he frantically searched for clothes on the floor.

"Shit!" He swore as he kept searching. I had found a pair of pajamas and was working on slipping the shorts over my walking cast when I looked up to see him holding his shredded cut offs in his hands.

"Guess you got a little too excited last night huh?" I asked jokingly as I threw him a pair of Jake's pants. He growled at me before slipping them on and throwing on another one of Jake's shirts. I finally managed to get myself dressed with Embry's help and rushed out into the house just as my parents were walking in the front door.

"Rainey! Oh my God look at you! Oh baby come here!" My mom said as she pulled me into a hug. I noticed Jake come in with their bags in his hands and give Embry a menacing look when he noticed that he was wearing his clothes.

My mom released me only to push me away from her so she could get a better look at me. She was acting like she hadn't seen me in years, instead of just a few weeks.

"Oh honey, does it hurt?" She said, motioning to my foot.

"No it's fine. I can take the walking cast off in a few weeks. It's healing pretty well." I told her. My dad came up behind her then and pulled me into a hug of his own, and kissed my forehead as he let me go. He looked into my eyes and I knew what he was asking. I just nodded and he seemed to take that as a good enough answer because he didn't voice his question out loud.

"It's good to see you again, baby." He said as he hugged me again, and then lifted me up and carried me over to the couch. What was with guys and carrying me?

"Billy you ugly geezer, How are ya?" My dad hollered, patting Billy on the back before giving him a hug. My dad and Billy were twins. The only thing that set them apart was Uncle Billy's wheelchair.

"I'm alright. Glad to see you're still kickin you old fart." Billy teased.

"I'm all of two minutes older than you and you bring it up every chance you get." My dad said, shaking his head. I could see the twinkle in his eye that told me that he was really happy to be back in La Push and seeing his brother again.

Just then my mother noticed that I had not been alone when they got there, and acknowledged Embry who was talking to Jake in the corner.

"And who might you be?" My mother asked, going up to Embry. Oh this was not going to be good.

"Embry Call ma'am." He said as he stuck out his hand for her to shake. My mother's eyes grew wide and she took a step back.

"I think you should leave young man." She said as she pointed to the door. His eyes grew wide and I could see him start to shake.

"Mom he doesn't have to leave. Just let me explain. A lot has changed since I talked to you on the phone." I pleaded. This couldn't be happening. She was supposed to like him.

"Rainey, that boy has caused nothing but trouble for you since you were little. I get a call in the middle of the night saying that you need to come home, that this boy broke your heart, and now I'm supposed to believe that everything is alright again?" She scoffed. She was talking to me like I was five. I didn't like it.

"Mom come on." I begged.

"Lorraine, I'm not discussing this with you. Embry, will you please leave so I can talk to my daughter. I think you've done enough around here." My mouth dropped open at that last comment and I felt the rage building up inside of me. How dare she talk to Embry like that? She was my mother yes, but that did not give her the right to treat him like that. She barely even knew him. I looked at Embry who looked like someone had kicked him in the gut. His fists were clenched at his sides and his jaw was set. I saw him nod to her and walk over to me.

"I'll see you later." He said as he kissed my forehead and left before I had a chance to say anything else.

"Mother! How could you?" I screamed when the screen door slammed shut behind Embry.

"Oh Rainey don't be so dramatic. That boy is no good for you. Trust me. He's the first boy to look twice at you and you let yourself fall head over heels for him and then you wonder why you get burned." Her words struck a nerve with me and I took a deep breath as the sting of them fully hit me.

"You don't know anything about it." I said as I got to my feet. I was a good three inches taller than my mother but she was still intimidating as hell.

"Rainey I just got here. Can we not do this right now? It's been a long flight and I just need to rest."

"Fine, rest. I'm going to find Embry." I said as I started to make my way around her. She moved to stand in front of me.

"Oh no you're not. You're going to stay away from that boy."

"Make me!" I had never shouted at my mother like that before, so I should have expected what happened next. My mother's hand collided with my cheek as she slapped me across the face. The force of it sent stars to my eyes and I could feel my face burning from the impact. I could hear Jake trying to get to me, but Billy held him off.

"Come on Rainey, We need to have a talk." My dad said as he helped me away from my mother. He held my arm and guided me out of the house and down the road headed towards the beach. Tears were falling down my face now, more because of the shock of what had just happened than the actual pain from the smack.

We walked in silence down the beach before we came to a washed up log on the shore and my dad sat down on it, motioning for me to join him. He stared out at the ocean before he spoke.

"So. He imprinted on you huh?" He said it was if it was the most normal thing in the world to be saying. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I looked up at him in shock.

"Wha?" I stuttered.

"Oh come on Rainey. I've known all along what's been going on in La Push. Ever since Sam phased that first time. How do you think you learned all of the legends?" Oh course my dad would know what was going on. He talked to Billy daily and grew up with the legends as well. How could I have forgotten about that?

"Does mom?" I asked.

"No. You're mother wouldn't understand. That's why she's reacting like she is. You're her baby and you were hurt. I know that things got fixed, but that doesn't mean she's willing to accept it. Or that we can let you stay, as much as you want to. I wish there was a way, but we've already sent the school a check for your first semesters tuition. You've got to come back home Rainey." He said as he looked back out to the ocean.

I stared at the ground, willing the tears that were falling to go away. They weren't listening and kept falling anyway.

"Dad, I love him. I can't just leave him. You know that." I half whispered.

"I know that honey, but there just isn't any other way. We could barely afford to pay the money that we did, and for you not to go now would waste it. We can't get it back. And with Jake being back now there's really no other reason for you to stay." He said as if this would make everything final.

"It'll kill me, Dad."

"It will feel like that for a while, but then it will get easier and you can come back after your semester is finished and transfer to Seattle if that's what you want to do. It's not the end of the world Rainey."

We just stared off into nothing, absorbing everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. My father said that he understood what I was going through, and that it would be hard for me to be away from Embry, but he had never imprinted before. How could he really know.

"Well. I'm starving, and your mother is probably pacing the house right now waiting for us to get home, so I guess we better head back." He said as he pushed himself off of the log and started walking back. I took a deep breath and followed, leaving my heart behind on the log.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Enjoy! Thanks so much for all the reviews for the last chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Rainey's POV**

The days passed in a blur. When I wasn't at Billy's house ignoring my mother I was with Embry. I didn't want to waste any time together that we had. However, I had shut my heart down, preparing myself for leaving. Embry had asked me over and over to stay, and I told him that I would if I could, and lied to him by saying that it would all be ok.

We both knew it wasn't going to be ok.

No matter how hard I tried it was impossible to keep off my mind the fact that I was leaving. I didn't want to leave him. He was my everything. These thoughts flooded my mind feeling me with dread. I walked along the path to the woods tracing my foot in the dirt as I walked. I stopped when I heard a slight thud and leaves rustling in the forest beside me. I looked up and found Embry there with a tired smile.

"Hey." I said to him still looking down. He put his hands to my chin and brought my face to meet his.

"Rainey, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here waiting for you." He said to me stroking my face.

"I know. I just don't want to be apart from you. I need you." I said to him tears falling down my cheeks.

"And I need you too." He captured his lips with mine and for that one moment I felt like everything was going to be ok. That I didn't need to leave and we could run away together and be happy. But then I realized that that just wasn't how things worked in real life. I broke away from him with a weary smile, wiping my tears away. I didn't want to go back to Chicago. Everything I need was right here in La Push.

I understood what my father was saying and he was right. It was unfair to him to have me bail out when he paid for my whole first semester at culinary school. I took a deep breath and smiled at Embry, trying my best to make this situation easier for him. I took his hand and laced our fingers together as we walked down the path of the woods. We stopped and looked at each other in the eyes. I turned away. I would miss the way he would stare at me like I was the only person in the whole world. And how when we had moments like these I would find drawings of them later in his room, like he took a picture of them and preserved those special moments forever. I would miss the way he still carried me around, even though my casts were off now and I was healed. The more I thought about leaving the harder I knew it was going to be too separate from him. He was everywhere in my mind. He was marked on my soul. When I close my eyes his face was staring back at me.

"Embry, I need to go." I whispered softly. Knowing that if he didn't have werewolf hearing he wouldn't have been able to hear me. I dropped his hand and walked in a different direction. I needed a clean break from him. It would be easier for both of us that way. I could barely control the tears coming out of my eyes. I didn't want to break down in front of him so I ran.

I ran straight thru the door and went to my bed where I finally broke down in sobs. I heard the door creak open. I rolled to see my father. He came over to me and sat down. I moved to the opposite direction I heard the door creak open. I rolled to see my father. He came over to me and sat down. I moved to the opposite direction. He ran his hand through my hair.

"Rainy, I know it's hard. I understand..."

"YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND OR ELSE YOU WOULDN'T MAKE ME GO!"I yelled interrupting him. I slapped his hand away. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING. I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM. I CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM BEHIND. JUST GET OUT !!" I screamed sobbing harder. He nodded and closed the door behind him. I just laid on the bed emotionless. I didn't think. I barely breathed. It felt as if my whole world was stopping, and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. I didn't even hear when the door opened again and someone came in. I didn't know I wasn't alone anymore until he started talking.

"Rainey." Jacob said. I didn't respond. I didn't have the will to anymore but he came closer. "Your dad told me to tell you that you need to get ready to go." He said. I had grown close to Jake since he came back, and I considered him one of my friends. I could tell he was having a hard time with me leaving too, and not just because of Embry either. I would miss Jake.

"You understand how I feel don't you." I sat up hugging my legs to my chest. I laid my head on my knees and turned so that I could see him.

"Of course, if I ever had to leave Nessie. I don't know what I would do." He sighed and shook his head. " Don't worry Rainey. He'll be waiting for you when you come back." He kissed my head and left me to my thoughts. I didn't know how I was going to do this.

I sighed and started to pack my things. Along with my clothes I had some things that the other wolf girls had given me to remember them by, as if I could ever forget. Claire drew me a picture of all of us, and Emily gave me some recipes of some of my favorite things she made me. Kim sent me her curling iron, saying that I needed it more than she did. It took about an hour or so to get everything packed up.I needed a piece of Embry with me right now, so I threw one of his oversized sweatshirts on and took one last look at the old room. Jake would probably be glad that he didn't have to sleep on the couch anymore.

I brought my stuff out and set it by the door and ignored my parents who tried to talk to me. I walked out of the house and saw that the whole pack was out on the front lawn. I smiled at the thought of them being here for me and Embry when we needed it the most.

Emily was the first one to walk up to me and she was crying already, which made me start to cry again.

"If you ever need anything. Anything at all you don't dare hesitate to call me ok?" She said as she pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment. She pulled away only to be replaced by an equally crying Kim.

"I just can't believe that you're going." She sobbed. "Who am I going to talk to now?" I almost laughed at her if she wasn't so serious.

"You'll be fine. You've got my number. I'm only a phone call away. You know that." I tried to soothe her, but I don't think it was working on either of us.

Jared came over to her and pulled her into his arms from behind and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"You've been a great friend to Kim and Embry is the happiest I've ever seen him. It's not gonna be the same without you hear Rain Drop." I couldn't help but smile at the nickname that the guys had given me. It helped lighten the mood a little bit.

"Bye Wainey" Claire said from her spot in Quils arms. I kissed her forehead and whispered "Bye Sweetheart" to her before giving Quil a smile and moving on to the next person in line. Sure enough, there was Paul, looking like someone had ran over his cat.

"You know I never got a change to apologize for your foot." He said as he looked down to the ground. Before I could say anything else he had lifted me up in a huge bear hug. After he got his fix in, he set me back down on my feet.

"Gonna miss you Rainey." He said quietly, as if his man card would get taken away if he showed some emotion.

"I'm gonna miss you too Paul." I said as I patted his arm. Sam and Jake were the last of the pack that were waiting to say goodbye to me. I walked up to them and looked them both in the eye.

"I have a favor to ask of you two." I told them, tears starting to well up in my eyes again. They both nodded for me to continue so I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Just keep an eye on him ok? Don't let him do anything stupid. Keep him occupied or something. Please?" I asked. They both nodded and Jake pulled me into a hug as Sam patted me on the back.

I hugged Billy and made my way to the last person I ever wanted to say goodbye to. Embry.

He had tears streaming down his face and he was shaking like he was about to phase. I walked over to him and kissed his bicep like I always did when he got upset, but this time it didn't stop the shaking. He just wrapped his warm arms around me and we cried together.

"Rainey..." He sobbed. I looked up at him and put my fingers over his mouth.

"Don't. Don't say it. Please." I begged. He nodded and kissed my lips, shaking harder than ever. I broke away and wiped the tears from his eyes and gave him my best smile.

"I'll see you later alright?" I asked, trying to make it sound like I was just going out to the store instead of going halfway across the country."

"No. Rainey, Please." He broke down and it took everything in my power not to scream from the pain ripping through my chest at that moment.

"Sam." I called out. There was no way I was going to be able to do this without help. Sam and Jared came over and each took one of Embry's arms and held him in place. He was shaking so hard I knew he was going to burst any second. I brought my lips to his one last time and I could taste the salt on them from both of our tears.

"I love you." I whispered and ran to the car, flinging myself in the backseat before I changed my mind. My parents were already in the car waiting for me and my dad took off down the road.

"RAINEY! RAINEY NO! COME BACK! RAINEY!!" I heard Embry screaming after me but I didn't dare look back. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed harder than I ever had in my life. I heard his screams cut off and the saddest howl I ever heard filled the air. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a grey wolf following the car just beyond the tree line. I put my hand on the window and bit my fist to keep from screaming,

The wolf-Embry looked over at me and in that second I saw my entire life flash before my eyes. I saw me in a white dress walking towards him, and I saw him holding our children. I saw us both old and gray and playing with our grandchildren in the front yard.

I saw the sign that said "Now leaving La Push" and everything clicked.

"Stop the car." I said, reaching for the door handle.

"What?" My mother asked, looking back at me.

"STOP THE FUCKING CAR!" I screamed at my father before opening the door while we were still moving to prove that I was serious. He slammed on the brakes and I was out of the car before it came to a complete stop.

"Rainy, what are you doing?" My dad yelled after me but I didn't stop to answer him. I was running. Running faster than I had ever ran in my entire life.

"EMBRY!" I screamed. I knew he could hear me. He emerged from the woods a couple of yards away from me in his cut offs and started sprinting towards me.

"RAINEY!" He screamed back. I finally reached him and jumped into his waiting arms. He caught me easily and spun me around, right in the middle of the street. I brought my lips to his and kissed him with every ounce of love and passion I had in my body.

When we finally pulled apart for air Embry's smile was blinding as tears of sadness were replaced with tears of happiness.

"Don't ever leave me again." He whispered, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on mine.

"Never." I whispered right back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): So sadly this is the last chapter for Smash Into You. There will be an epilogue soon. A huge thanks to allythevampchick, without her help this chapter would not have gotten written. And so MONDO THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS...allythevampchick,mommy2matty, imafanpire, Bluetulips, chechuu-cullen, iluvshim, erica3769, agh0986, saanah4, cheerleading847, liljenrocks, madhu, Jaspersgirl 2106, esemtee92, and everyone else who reviewed! You guys kept me writing! **


	19. Epilogue

**Rainey's POV**

"Rainey! Come on! Get Up!" Someone was jumping on my bed, and I opened one eye to see Kim grinning from ear to ear at me.

"Go away." I growled as I picked up a pillow and chucked it at her.

"Sorry, but if you have any intention of getting married today you need to wake up now! Come on! Don't make me get Emily in here." She said, resuming her jumping. She was going to hit her head on the ceiling and then I was going to laugh at her. It would serve her right.

"I'm awake you little devil. Now get the hell off my bed." I was really not a morning person.

"Alright. Come on, Emily's got breakfast going and the guys are all at her house so were hanging out here till its time." She said as she danced out of the room. Seriously she was already giving me a headache.

I sat up in the bed and looked around Jake's room. He had no problem with me staying in it for a while, as long as it meant that I was going to be staying. Besides he spent most of his time at the Cullen's house with Renesmee anyway.

I looked over to see my wedding dress hanging on the back of the door, and that's when it hit me.

"I'm getting married today!!!" I squealed, clapping my hands.

I jumped out of the bed and ran into the kitchen, and saw Emily, Kim, Claire and Quil sitting around the table.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Embry making sure he doesn't come here!" I yelled at him.

"I was just making sure that Claire ate. Calm down Rain Drop." He said, bending over Claire and giving her another bite of oatmeal.

"Liar, Claire can feed herself just fine and we're all here to help her." I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"He sent you here to spy didn't he? Well you just march your wolfy ass back there right now." I pointed to the door. He nodded and stood to leave.

"And no phasing with him! He's not supposed to see me before the wedding!" I said as his hand reached the door knob.

"I'm not going to phase Rainey, jeeze!" But the look in his eyes told me differently. I knew two ways to get him to do what I wanted and since Sam was at his house like he was supposed to be I walked over to Claire and whispered in her ear.

"Aw no, don't do that! Aw Come on Rainey!" Quil moaned from the door. Claire smiled at me and stood up in her little chair, and reached up for Quil to pick her up.

"Qwil" she said, holding his face in between her little hands.

"You don't turn into a woof tiwl aftew the weddin!" She said, kissing his nose. I smiled smugly at Quil who was currently glaring at me.

"You play dirty, Black." He said as he set Claire back into her seat and left the house.

We ate our breakfast quickly before Kim and Emily dragged me into the living room where they had set up all of the beauty products that we would need. We turned on the TV to occupy Claire until it was time to do her hair. She was going to be the flower girl.

Kim and Emily started in on my hair and before I knew it my head was a mass of soft waves and curls that cascaded down my back elegantly. Emily secured the veil that she had used at her wedding in place. It was going to be my "something borrowed."

Kim was starting in on my makeup as Emily grabbed my dress from the room. I slipped into it and the girls helped me fasten all of the buttons that ran down the back.

"Embry is going to have a fun time with these tonight." Kim chuckled from behind me and I blushed beet red.

As soon as all of us were dressed a car pulled up outside of the house. Kim went to open the door and the photographer came in.

"Where is Seth with the flowers!" Emily wailed from the window. Seth was supposed to pick up the flowers in Forks and then get them back here in time for the photographer to take the pictures before the wedding. Needless to say, he was late.

"You can set everything up right here." Emily said as she led him to the back yard. That was where we were having the reception, after the wedding. Alice had told Jake that this was going to be a sunny day, so thats when we planned the wedding.

I was starting to worry. The wedding started in a half hour and so far we had no flowers. No flowers meant no pictures, which meant a bad wedding!

"Rainey, calm down. Everything is going to be great. I'm going to call over to the house and see if they've heard from Seth at all." Emily said as she walked over to the phone hanging on the wall. I made my way into the bedroom and started pacing. I stopped when I caught a look of myself in the mirror. I really looked like a bride and I felt everything start to hit me all at once.

I was getting married. Ok that wasn't so bad, considering I was marrying Embry. But my mom had refused to come, she was still mad about the school thing, which hurt. But in the long run I knew I made the right decision. My dad was over at the other house, and would be coming over here shortly to be with me to walk me down the aisle.

A knock at the door broke me out of my daydreams and I looked over to see Emily holding out the phone for me.

"It's Embry. He wants to talk to you." She said as she placed the phone in my hands. I took a deep breath and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey baby. How are you doing? Are you ok? Did you eat?" I smiled at his questions.

"I'm fine. Is Seth there? He was supposed to be back with the flowers by now and the photographer is already here." I asked.

"No, we haven't seen him. He will be there soon if he knows what's good for him." Embry growled.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you more." He breathed, and I could practically see the love that would be radiating from his eyes.

"I'll see you in a little while." I said, smiling.

"Yeah. See you. Bye." He said, before the call was ended.

I sighed and went to go open the door when I heard the front door slam and a voice that I would recognize anywhere started calling my name. I flung the door open and ran as quickly as I could in my dress to the front of the house.

"KATIE!" I screamed as I flung myself into her arms.

"How the hell did you get here? What about UCLA?" I asked her once we pulled away.

"That man of yours called me and arranged everything. You've got a real keeper there." She said, winking at me.

"Embry got you down here?" I asked, my mouth hanging open. It was the best wedding present he could have ever gotten me.

"Yep, we've been scheming behind your back for the last month or so." She said as she looked me up and down.

"You look absolutely great Rainey!" She said as she squealed and pulled me back into a hug. It was then that I noticed Seth walking in with the flowers. Luckily he was already in his tux.

"You're late!" Emily scolded him as she took our bouquets from him.

"Sorry. I sort of ran into someone." He said, looking over to Katie. He looked at her like...like Embry looked at me.

"Seth." I said, giving him a very pointed look. He nodded at me but didn't stop staring at Katie.

"Emily?" I called. She needed to know what had just happened. She came in and looked at me. I nodded in the direction of Katie and Seth, and her eyes grew wide before a huge smile swept across her face. She ran to Seth and pulled him into a hug. But before she could say anything my dad came into the house, signaling that it was almost time for the wedding to start.

" Seth, they want you over at the other house." My dad said, nodding at him as Seth went out the door, with one last longing look at Katie.

"Katie! How are you doing? I haven't seen you in ages!" My dad said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hi Mr. Black." Katie said as she hugged him back. He then turned his attention to me and I could tell he was about to tear up.

"Rainey, you look....absolutely beautiful." He said as he pulled me into a hug, being careful not to mess anything up.

"Thanks Daddy." I said, trying to hold back my own tears.

"Well it's about that time." He said as he took my arm and led me out the door. The girls followed us to the car and soon enough we were all piled in and headed to the beach where the ceremony was set to take place.

My face grew hotter and I didn't even notice that my legs were tapping until my dad put his hand on my knee to settle me. I looked up at him and he must have seen the panic creeping into my face because he took my face in his hands.

"Rainey, calm down. Breathe." He told me as he exaggerated his breaths and encouraged me to follow. I took deep breaths and felt the panic start to ease. I smiled at him to let him know that I was alright and he smiled back, taking my hand in his own and squeezing it.

It wasn't long before we made it to the beach and I could see the crowd of people gathered around the arch we had set up. It was another one of the hand-me-downs from Sam and Emily's wedding. Kim and Jared had also used it and I had a feeling that it was going to be used in all of the pack weddings. Emily and Kim got out of the car, Kim making sure that Claire's dress and hair were fixed before handing her her basket of flowers and reminding her what her job was. Claire nodded seriously and stayed put in the place that Kim put her. Then the two women moved onto me and made sure that I was satisfactory. I waved at Katie who was making her way down the beach to find a seat.

Once all of us were primped and ready to go, Kim nodded to Collin, who was in charge of the music, and started making her way down the beach once the wedding march began. I took a deep breath and looked up to my dad, who was looking straight ahead as if he was doing his best to keep the tears from flowing. He must have sensed me looking at him because he looked down at me and smiled sadly.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be here. Always." He said as he kissed my forehead. I smiled back at him and turned my attention back to the front.

Emily was now halfway down the beach and that was my cue to let Claire know that it was her turn. The little girl started throwing her petals high up into the air. She and Quil had been practicing that for days and I could tell that he was beaming with pride watching her from his spot next to Jacob and Embry at the front. The music changed and I felt my dad tighten his grip on my arm.

"That's us, Rainey." He said as he took a step forward.

Once we were close enough to really make out the faces of the people around us my eyes scanned the crowd. I could see Seth and Katie sitting in the front row, next to Sam and the rest of the pack. Uncle Billy and Charlie Swan were there, along with Sue and Leah Clearwater. There were other people that I had seen around the reservation there, but I didn't know their names.

We turned the corner and I immediately lost sight of everyone else as my eyes met Embry's. His face lit up and he had the same smile spread across his face as he did the day that I agreed to be his wife...

_It had been about three weeks since I made my decision to stay in La Push. I woke up to a very sunny morning, which was highly unusual for the area. I had decided to go for a run, since my leg was finally healed enough to where I could run without any pain._

_I dressed in my usual sweats and tank top, I would heat up once I got running so I always dressed lightly. Embry had been out on patrol during the night so he wasn't there when I woke up. I grabbed my shoes out of the closet and slipped them on, getting a water bottle out of the fridge as I made my way to the front door. I caught Uncle Billy on the way out and blew him a quick kiss before heading out into the cold morning. _

_I stretched my legs before breaking off in a sprint towards the beach. I had been told many times that I wasn't allowed to run in the woods, because of the vampires. I thought it was stupid because the wolves were always in the woods, but I wasn't going to argue. I preferred the beach anyway._

_It wasn't long before I felt the burning in my legs and chest and the rush of adrenaline begin coursing through my veins. All other noise was lost to me as I pushed myself to run harder and faster. I barely noticed when Embry joined me, as was usual when he got off patrols and I was running. He would keep pace with me and stay silent until I wanted to talk. It was a nice thing that we did together, just enjoying each other's company while running, and not having to worry about maintaining a conversation._

_I was in the zone and loving it. I listened to our feet hit the ground at the same time. I don't know how we did it, but we always ended up in sync. I'm sure that if you could hear it, our hearts would be beating at the same rhythm too._

_So imagine my shock when I'm suddenly tackled on the ground with a panting Embry on top of me._

_"What the hell did you smash into me for?!" I ground out, trying to push him off of me. I was to exhausted from the run to make much progress though._

_"I tried to get you to stop but you obviously didn't hear me." He said as I caught a glint of mischief in his eyes._

_"What are you do-" Before I could finish that sentence his lips were crashing against mine and all thoughts of arguing with him vanished as the kiss intensified. Soon our tongues were battling for dominance and the entire world was fading away fast. _

_When we finally broke away for air that's when I got the surprise of a lifetime. Sometime during our kiss Embry had managed to get a ring on my left ring finger. Not just any ring though, a diamond ring._

_"Well look at that, it fits." He said, looking into my eyes with a hesitant smile playing across his face._

_"Yeah, I guess it does." I smiled back at him and the widest, goofiest grin that I had ever seen him have spread across his face as he stood up and pulled me along with him. He lifted me up in his arms and swirled me around before crashing his lips into mine._

We had made it up to the front of the aisle and I was now standing next to Embry and my father. Old Quil was marrying us and I could barely hear him ask who gave me to this man. All I could see was Embry and his eyes that were burning with love and desire. My dad answered Old Quil and placed my hand into Embry's warm one and I once again marveled at the warmth that traveled up my arm every time we touched.

Embry and I exchanged traditional Quileute vows and before I knew it Old Quil was asking for the rings. Embry turned to Jacob and took my ring from him, giving it to Old Quil. Old Quil then blessed it and handed it back to Embry to give to me.

"With this ring, I thee wed." He said, as he slid the ring onto my finder. It was warm from being in his hands.

I turned to Kim to get Embrys ring, and handed it to Old Quil. He repeated the blessing again and handed me the ring. I took Embrys large, warm hand in mine and slid the ring on his finger as I repeated his words.

"It is my absolute pleasure to introduce to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Embry Call." Old Quil said and the crowd erupted in cheers and clapping. I heard a few wolf whistles from the pack as well as a "Go Embry!" but drowned them out as my husband smiled down at me and pulled my face to his. His lips reached mine and I felt the chords that binded us pull stronger than ever until they ceased to exist, and our souls were bound as one.

He pulled away after the need for air required it, and turned us to face the group of loved ones gathered to share this day with us. Embry led me down the aisle and towards Uncle Billy's house where the reception was being held, but I stopped dead in my tracks when we reached the very last row and I saw someone that I never expected to me there.

My mother.

She was crying and as soon as I saw her all of the feelings of hate that I had toward her dissapeared and I threw myself into her arms.

"I'm so sorry baby! I was so stupid! I can't belive I almost missed this!" She cried into my hair as I held onto her for dear life, my own sobs racking my body.

"Mom." Was all I was able to spit out, and we just held each other there, while people started gathering around us. I heard my dad come up to stand next to Embry, as well as Jake and Uncle Billy.

My mom finally pulled away and smoothed out the hair that she had messed up with her embrace before turning her attention to Embry.

"Mom, I'd like to introduce you to my husband." I said, smiling up at him. He returned the smile and the love that was pouring out of his eyes was breathtaking.

"Oh my dear sweet boy, I owe you such an apology." She said as she pulled his tall frame into a hug.

Embry didn't say anything, and I could tell that it was going to take a lot of persuading for him to accept my mother, but he did hug her back for my benefit.

"Come on! There's a party waiting for us!" Jake whined, effectively breaking the tension in the air and making some of the guests chuckle.

"Well, Mrs. Call, shall we?" Embry asked, pulling me into his arms.

"Yes, Mr. Call, I think we shall." I laughed as we made our way back to the Black house.

The music was already blaring thanks to Collin who had run up here as soon as the ceremony was over and I was quickly pulled onto the dance floor by Embry. We all danced and had fun until the wee hours of the morning. Embry and I cut the cake and fed each other, and he tossed my garter, which Seth caught, and I tossed my bouquet, which Katie caught, making them both blush and the rest of us laugh. Claire was currently asleep in Quils arms, but he didn't seem to care at all, and kept swaying her around in his arms while he danced to the slow music that was playing now that the party was dying down. Billy, my parents and Charlie had all gone home, along with most of the other guests, leaving just the pack and I to celebrate.

"Come on, I've got a surprise for you." Embry whispered in my I knew it I was blindfolded and swung up into my husbands' arms.

"What's going on?" I called out.

"Just relax, I've got you." Embry soothed as I felt us start to move. I could tell we were leaving the party but I didn't know what direction or where we were going. About 5 minutes later I was set on my feet and Embry was behind me.

"Don't open your eyes until I tell you to ok?" He said. I nodded and felt a rush of wind pass me.

"Embry?" I called out, and I heard him call out that he would be right back. He was up ahead in the distance from me.

Warm arms wrapped around me from behind and I jumped a little before I realized that it was just Embry.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now." I opened them and had to blink a few times to make sure I was seeing things right.

There in front of me was a large log cabin. The outside lights were on, illuminating the house so that I could see all of the details that were around the exterior. It looked brand new.

"How..What.." I stuttered, but words failed to make any sense at the moment. Fortunately my husband seemed to understand what I was trying to say.

"The pack and I have been working on this since I proposed. Consider it a wedding gift." He said, taking my hand and leading me foreword.

"This...you BUILT this?" I asked in amazement.

"Yeah. Sam and Jared do construction work outside of patrolling to make some money so they did all of the technical stuff. Emily actually designed the house and the landscaping. The rest of us were just here for our muscles."

Embry led me up the steps to the front door before picking me up again and walking us into the house.

"Welcome home Mrs. Call" He said, before kicking the door shut behind him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): I know it took forever to get this up, but I wanted it to be good, so I needed to wait till inspiration hit. Well folks there you have it, the end of Smash Into You. Thanks so much to all of the reviewers! I couldn't have done it without your support! Catch you next time!**


	20. SEQUEL INFO

**(A/N)**** Alright people! So I have decided to do a sequel to Smash Into You. I know that most of you are still waiting for the sequel to Who I Am, but honestly I just have no ideas for it. I am completely open to suggestions for it, so if you have some ideas or any suggestions PM me and I will definitely take it into consideration. I really loved that story, it was my first fic, and I would love to do a sequel for it if I got some inspiration. But until then, I have to write what I've got material for, and that happens to be this story. So without further ado, here is a little preview of the sequel, which has yet to be named. Tell me what you guys think about it and hopefully if you all like it the first chapter will be posted ASAP!**

**~Gail**

**Rainey's POV**

It had been almost a year since I married Embry. Things were going great so far. I was going to school in Port Angeles for Culinary and Embry was working at the garage with Quil and Paul, who had imprinted on my cousin Rachel a few months back.

Katie moved to La Push about three months ago, after realizing that she couldn't live without Seth around. It was great having my best friend around, and she fit in really well with the rest of the wolf girls.

Things were going great with the pack. There hadn't been any vampires in the area since the whole Nessie blowout, and we were all getting pretty used to the peacefulness that surrounded us. Unfortunately, it didn't last very long.


	21. Sequel Posted

**HELLO PEOPLE! The sequel has been posted! It is called Baby Makes Three. Go check it out! Go. Now. What are you waiting for??**

**~Gail**


End file.
